An Unforgettable Case of Tragedy
by RoseHeart59x
Summary: The Cat and Mouse Detectives were invited to solved a difficult case by the famous detective, Hajime Kindaichi. However, things not seems go well until a mysterious masked woman, who believes that she was his protector 10 years ago. Will Tom and Jerry can able to solved this mysterious but a tragic case?
1. chapter 1

This is the crossover story between Tom and Jerry and The File of Young Kindaichi

Chapter 1

In the the Tocuaville Detective Agency, The Cat and Mouse Detectives were doing some research a new case

" So, what our new case to solved for this time? " Jerry asked

" Well.. lot of cases were already solved by us and I think there is nothing new today. " Tom said

" I see " Jerry muttered, as he drinks his juice from his straw

" Okay then, after all we have to rest for the tonight. Our boss was very busy of every detective works and he just came back only when he brings our salary. " Tom said, flipping up the papers

" You said it, I hope our boss will appraised us. " Jerry said

" Yep " Tom said, still continued flipping the papers

Suddenly, a mail letter drops from the door

" Huh? Another letter? " Tom wondered

Jerry picks the mail letter from the floor

" Where is that letter came from? " Jerry thought, holding the mail on his hand

" Can you open and read it? " Tom asked

And Jerry opens the mail letter and reads it

Dear Cat and Mouse Detectives,

I have been requested this to you because I have a difficult mission case to solved and even that I been heard of it that you two have already solved many cases already. I appreciate your deductive skills and intelligence in solving cases. I already asked permission from your boss to take on leave for a week. Hope we meet in personal.

P. S The venue will be at the Kyoto Hall. Don't be late

Truly Yours,

Hajime Kindaichi

Famous Dect.

After reading the letter, they began to surprised

" Hajime Kindaichi? You mean the grandson of the famous detective Kousuke Kindaichi? " Tom thought

" I can't believe it! He was my favorite idol ever and now he was invited us to solved a brand new case. I knew it would happened. " Jerry said

" What kind of case will gonna do? " Tom asked

" I don't know. We have to find out when we get reached to Kyoto Hall. I can't wait! " Jerry said, excitedly

" What are we waiting for?! Let's pack our things and set off. " Tom said in a hurry

The Cat and Mouse Detectives leaved Toucaville and went to Japan, their second hometown

" Well, we're back! " Tom said in joy

" We already miss our hometown. " Jerry said

" Come on! I think he was waiting for us. " Tom said, running faster

" Hey! Wait for me! " Jerry said, hurried carrying the baggages

Later, the two arrived at the Kyoto Hall

" So... this is the Kyoto Hall? " Tom wondered

That when, Hajime Kindaichi approached them

" Is that you, Tom and Jerry, the famous animal detectives? " Hajime asked

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - Meeting of The Famous Detectives


	2. Chapter 2

The Detective Pair Tom and Jerry were surprised that they meet the famous detective, Hajime Kindaichi

" Wow! I can't believe it! The famous detective, the grandson of Kosuke Kindaichi. " Jerry said in astonished

" So... you must be the detectives pair of Toucaville, right?" Hajime asked

" Yep we are, actually we are lived here in Japan for long years ago. " Tom said

" I see. You born with half Japanese, correct? " Hajime asked them again

" Sure we are, Mr Kindaichi. " Jerry said with a smile

" By the way, Mr Kindaichi. Why you invited us here in Kyoto anyway? Is there is a crime case to solved with? " Tom asked

" Well actually... this case I work today was a very difficult one. I can't find out any evidence yet. " Hajime said

" So... what kind of case was it? " Jerry asked

" It said it was a murder case but there is no sign of evidence of the crime incident. Few people are already killed by an unknown murderer. " Hajime stated

" unknown murderer? " Tom asked, confusing

" Where is the crime incident happened? " Jerry asked

" In the hotel where supposed to be stay before the Rose Festival this Thursday. Lot of guests will be there however lot of murder occurs in. " Hajime stated

" I see so that might possibility is the unknown murderer killed without a second thought and it was trying to searching for something valuable. " Jerry said

" Maybe you right, pal. But I'm not really sure about of what you said. It was just a prediction. You know that. " Tom said

" But anyway, maybe I will take you to the hotel for you to place to stay. " Hajime said

" Really? " Tom asked in astonishment

Kindaichi took Tom and Jerry to the Kyoto Hotel through riding a train.

" Wow! Kyoto was cool. " Tom said in amazed

" Kyoto was not far away from Tokyo City. " Jerry said

" You guys are really amazed when you came here in Japan. " Hajime said

The train stopped at the Kyoto Hotel. As they went out of the train, they saw an old man who is weared a police uniform and the other man who was wearing glasses standing beside him. The two saw Kindaichi was approaching in.

" Hey Kindaichi! Over here! " the old man shouted, waving his hand

" Uh... who is that old man? " Tom asked

" Inspector! I never thought you came here earlier already. " Hajime said, as he approached to the two

" We came here for the Rose Festival celebration. I never thought that you came all the way, Kindaichi. " the other man said

" You are so really stubborn that much, Mr Akechi. " Hajime said in an annoyed way

" Mr Kindaichi, Who them are? Are your close friends? " Jerry asked him

" You mean them? These are my companions who are working at the Police Agency. This is Inspector Kenmochi, a strong police officer while the other one is Superintendent Kengo Akechi. " Hajime said, as he introduced them to the two

" So... these are mere creatures came from America, huh? " Akechi asked

" Hi, My name is Detective Tom. " Tom introduced himself with a smile

" And I'm the sidekick, Detective Jerry. " Jerry said

" Animal detectives? I can't believe it. " Kenmochi said in surprised

" These two can help us to solved the crime case. They solved many cases for years. " Hajime said

" So that why you invited them here? " Kenmochi asked

" Yep, they are smart and tough. " Hajime said

"How many case did you solved? " Akechi asked Tom

" Let's see... 100 I think.. " Tom said, uttered

" 100. Amazing. " Akechi said in amazed way

" We should let them stay for the upcoming Rose Festival. I'm sure that we solved the case as soon as possible. " Hajime said

The five went inside of the hotel. As they walked in, but suddenly a mysterious person was watching from the rooftop, watching Kindaichi's every moves. No one ever noticed it until Jerry feel the mysterious presence and he turned back, saw the person but the mysterious person left away when Jerry noticed him and that when he began to wondered

" What was that? Who is that person? Why it was watching at Mr Kindaichi? I don't know why. I think it was... " Jerry thought on his mind

" pal! What are you thinking of? " Tom asked, interrupted him

" Uh... it was nothing. I had just thinking something. " Jerry said

" Oh, I see. " Tom muttered

The five were on the way to the third floor where they will stay for the upcoming Rose Festival. As they went in, they are many guests are surrounded everywhere including the young man who was weared black uniform was satted on the sofa, reading a newspaper then Jerry began to familiarize the young man.

" Do you know him, Jerry? " Tom asked

" Is that... " Jerry muttered

And the young man put down the newspaper on the table and said " No time long see, Tom and Jerry. "

Jerry began to muttered again " Is that... "

" Is that you, Chazz Princeton?! " Tom asked in surprised

To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - Spying and Suspicious


	3. Chapter 3

In the previous chapter, The pair detectives Tom and Jerry were invited by the famous detective, Hajime Kindaichi to the Kyoto Hotel where they are supposed to stay for the upcoming Rose Festival. Also, they met Inspector Kenmochi and Superintendent Akechi for the very first time. Later on, Tom and Jerry saw a young man who was familiar with and they realized in surprise that it was Chazz Princeton, their friend and classmate in Duel Academy and now he was a Pro League duelist.

" Is that you, Chazz? " Tom asked in surprise

" Of course, that's me. " Chazz said and he placed the newspaper on the table

" How do you came here in Kyoto anyway? Are you came for the festival? " Jerry asked

" Yes it is. " Chazz said with a smile expression

" Do you guys know each other? " Hajime asked

" Yep, we're been three since classmates during our school year in Duel Academy. " Jerry said

" Woah, I never thought you three are know each other. " Hajime said

" And the... who is he? " Chazz asked, wondering

" This is Hajime Kindaichi, the grandson of the famous detective Kousuke Kindaichi. He's the one who have been invited me and Jerry to Kyoto to solved a difficult case. " Tom said, as he introduced Kindaichi to Chazz

Kindaichi approached him

" Nice to meet you, detective. " Chazz greeted

" No problem, Mr Princeton. " Hajime said

The two shaked their hands

" So... what kind of case do you solved with? " Chazz asked

" Well.. mostly are murder and kidnapping cases. " Hajime stated

" Wow impressed. I never thought all the people know you that you are the famous detective in the entire Japan. " Chazz said, amazed

" Thanks, Chazz. " Hajime said

That when a burst of laughter was heard from a distance

" What's that? " Tom wondered, turned around

" Where is that laughter came from? " Jerry wondered too

That suddenly a tall and older man came out

" Are you kidding, right? There is no way that all people know about you as a famous detective, boy. " the man said, mockingly

" What did just say?! Don't insult Kindaichi just like that, old man!" Jerry protested

" pal, calm down. " Tom told him

" And what that's mean to you, little mouse? You should respect an older person who is talking right between you. " the man scolded him

" Why you... " Jerry said in an insulted expression

" Jerry, you must calm down yourself. " Akechi told him

That when an another person came in, a medium talled height woman, dressed in a formal dress, holding a cup of wine

" Don't insult other people " the woman told the man

" It was none of your business! Get out of my sight! " the man yelled

" You are so arrogant than from before. " the woman said

" Why you... " the man said in anger

A moment, Miyuki along with some two photographers arrived in at the scene

" Is something happened here? " Miyuki asked, wondering

Hajime turned his back and said " Oh, Miyuki. You're here "

" What is going on in here? " the first photographer asked Tom

" Well... they been arguing of simple problems. " Tom answered

" I see " the first photographer uttered

" Hold on... who are you strangers anyway? " Tom asked

" My name is Tony and this is my sidekick partner Sera. We are the well known photographers came from another country. " the first photographer introduced himself and his partner to them

" I see and whose these other two anyway? " Tom asked

" That old guy was Danner, a well rich businessman while the other one is Rebecca, a famous star artist of the century. They been arguing each other because of some sort of preposition problems. " Sera stated

" preposition problems? " Tom wondered, confusing

" preposition problem is a kind of problems that involved in one object, mostly in business type. " Kenmochi said

" Oh I get it now " Tom muttered

Suddenly, the hotel owner named Mr Mitchell arrives in, panickly

" Everyone, listen up. I have a new warning to tell you. " he said

" A warning of what? " Chazz wondered

" Listen, lot of crime murders have been occurred lately. I been telling to you this warning because there was an entity known as the Black Masked Rose was rumored to be lived in an old hotel, which it was burned 10 years ago. She believes that she killed people before and during the Rose Festival. Everyone must be aware or if you don't, she will get you for real. " Mr Mitchell stated

The guests of the hotel are confusing of what Mr Mitchell means. Jerry, recalled about the mysterious figure he saw on the rooftop a while ago and that when he began to realize in mind

" that mysterious figure... it could be... " he thought on his mind

Later, Tom and Jerry were walking around at the second floor of the hotel. While they walking, Jerry was still wondering

" Is something bother you, pal? " Tom asked

" Black Masked Rose... that mysterious figure I saw from the rooftop a while ago. I think feel something bad suspicious. " Jerry said

" bad suspicious? What do you mean? It just an entity. I think it was doesn't exist. " Tom said

" And also that figure was keeping watching at Hajime's moves. I tried to looked back but it run away when she saw me. " Jerry said

"Don't you think you spy on that mysterious figure? " Tom asked

" Yes but we have to make sure to watch carefully in order to make Kindaichi safe. " Jerry said

" You say so but where we gonna start? " Tom asked

That when, Miyuki appears in

" Are you Detective Tom and Jerry? " she asked

" Yes, we are. Wait... you are the woman I saw a while ago. " Tom said

" Yep, that's me. " Miyuki said with a smile

" So.. are you a close friend of Hajime? I never thought you two are pretty close each other. " Jerry asked

" Actually me and Hajime were childhood friends. " Miyuki said

" WHAT?! " they asked in surprise

On the other hand, Hajime went in to the room, to get his things in his bag suddenly he saw a paper on the top of the table

" Huh? What is this? " he wondered

He opened the paper and he was surprised when he saw a red rose was placed at the bottom of the paper

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 4 - Letter From Mysterious Masked Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Letter From Mysterious Masked Rose

In the previous chapter, the detective pair Tom and Jerry went to Kyoto, to helped Kindaichi to solved a difficult case and they met Kindaichi's allies Inspector Kenmochi and Superintendent Akechi. Later on, the owner of the hotel warned the visitors and guests about the mysterious Black Masked Rose, who rumored to be kidnapped visitors before the Rose Festival. A while later, Tom and Jerry encounter Miyuki, Hajime's childhood friend. On the other hand, Kindaichi found a note on his room.

When he found the note on the cabinet, he began to wondered

" What is this? "

He opened the letter and he readed on what it was says

 _Dear Famous Detective Hajime Kindaichi,_

 _I know that you are in here in Kyoto to solved something. I wanted to telled it to you very important before the Rose Festival comes. Meet me at the top of the old building by exactly 6 o clock in the evening. Make sure that no one can followed you. I'll be watching._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _M. Masked Rose_

After he reads it, he was began to curious in surprise that the Black Masked Rose was the sender.

" She's tried to talked to me in private? But why? "

Then he went out of his room

Back when, Tom and Jerry are still having a conversation with Miyuki.

" How do you met Kindaichi anyway? " Tom asked

" We have been childhood friends since we're little and from then on we been classmates from elementary to high school. " Miyuki said

" Oh, I see. I never thought you two are been so close to each other. " Tom said, embarrassed

" No, it's not! " Miyuki protested

" Okay, we understood about that. " Jerry said, shrugging himself

" By the way, how do you guys came here in Kyoto? " Miyuki asked

" We came here to solved a difficult case requested by Kindaichi. " Jerry said

" what kind of case was it? " Miyuki asked

" I think murdering people I think but I'm not so sure if it was. " Tom said

" Oh, yeah. Hajime was really worked hard to solved some difficult case just like that. But he was so very genius because he was inherited by his grandfather. " Miyuki stated

" Yeah... " Tom said, muttering

" By the way, Can I treat you a meal at the restaurant? " Miyuki asked

" Really?! " Tom asked in surprise

" Of course, I'm getting starving. I didn't eat that much last night. " Jerry said

The three went to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Kindaichi rushed down to the ground floor of the hotel, running in a hurry. Chazz had passed by, holding his cellphone, wearing ear phones on it, noticed him.

" Hey, Kindaichi! " Chazz shouted

" Oh, it was you, Chazz. Why are you out here? " Kindaichi asked

" Just relaxing here outside and where are you going? I think you are such in a hurry. " Chazz asked in curiosity

" Someone had contact me so I was a little bit rush. " Kindaichi said

" Oh, I see. How you will came back? " Chazz asked

" Not passed at night time. See ya! " Kindaichi said and he runs hurriedly in outside of the hotel

That when, Chazz was began to wondered about his reaction.

" That's strange. I wondered what he's up to. " he thought

And he tried to followed him at a distance.

At the restaurant, Tom and Jerry along with Miyuki were eating at the corner.

" Yummy! This food taste delicious ever! " Tom said

" Of course, Kyoto foods are so famous for the guests and tourists who had came here everyday. " Miyuki stated

" And by the way, Miyuki. May I asked you for something? " Jerry request

" Yes? What is it, Jerry? " Miyuki asked

" Have you been heard about the mysterious Black Masked Rose? " Jerry asked

" Yep, just a little slight. But.. why you asked about that? " Miyuki asked in curiosity

" Well... you see... I think that... " Jerry uttered, trying to say something

Suddenly, Sera approached to them.

" Oh, it was you, Sera. " Miyuki said

" I never thought you guys eating here so I decided to joined with you. " Sera said and she sat down on the next chair

" Where is your other partner anyway? " Tom asked

" He was been busy at his room so I was the only one to came down here. " Sera said

" Oh, I doubt that. " Tom said

That when, Tom noticed that Jerry was not on his chair.

" Huh? Where he's go? " he wondered in curious

" Is something wrong, Tom? " Miyuki asked

" Jerry was not here beside me. " Tom said

" Maybe he was left outside, to get some fresh air. " Sera said

" He will came back soon, cheered up. " Miyuki told Tom

" Oh, yeah. " Tom said, uttered and he continued eating

Meanwhile, Jerry went outside of the restaurant and that when a mysterious voice was heard from a distance.

" Alright! What do you want to talk anyway? " Jerry demanded

" It was all about that famous detective, aren't you, Sir Jerry Mouse? " the mysterious voice asked

" You mean Hajime Kindaichi, right? And what you wanted to discussed about that? " Jerry asked in response

" Is because I wanted to tell it to you something very important. " the mysterious voice replied

" very important? What do you mean by that? " Jerry asked in curiosity

" I think that the mysterious Black Masked Rose had a connection with him. " the mysterious voice said

" connection? What do you mean? " Jerry asked in confusement

On the other hand, Kindaichi went to the top of the old building, but unbeknownst to him that Chazz was followed him at the distance.

" Where he is going? " he wondered

And he keeped continued followed him until to the top of the old building. As he arrived in, he called her out in a loud voice.

" Are you in there?! "

That when, the mysterious Black Masked Rose (in an angel voice) heard before him.

" I'm so glad that you came here, Kindaichi. " she greeted

" So.. what we got here anyway? You wanted to tell me something very important, aren't you? " Kindaichi asked

" I understand that, Kindaichi. " the mysterious voice said

At behind the wall, Chazz was overheard their conversation and he began to wondered.

" What they are talking about? "

 **What will the mysterious Black Masked Rose will tell something to Kindaichi? Will Chazz discovered that something very suspicious** **about the mysterious relationship between Kindaichi and the mysterious Black Masked Rose? On the other hand, the mysterious person tells Jerry about the connection between the two, what is does mean?**

 **The revelation is still arising up. Who will killed first in the hands of Black Masked Rose?**

 **Find Out**

 **Chapter 5 - First Murder Attempt**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - First Murder Attempt

In the previous chapter, the Detectives pair Tom and Jerry were having a conversation with Miyuki at the restaurant. While on the other hand, Hajime was surprised that it was received by Black Masked Rose, told him to meet her at the old building. Unbeknownst to him, Chazz was secretly followed him, on the way to the old building. Back when, Detective Jerry was confronted by a mysterious person, who knows about the relationship between the Black Masked Rose and Kindaichi. Somehow, Chazz was surprised when he heard that Kindaichi was talking to her in the shadows.

As revelations goes arise, someone who will died first at the hands of the mysterious Black Masked Rose. Who will might be?

Find Out

Jerry, was stunned of what the person said to him.

" Hold on... how did you know about the relationship between Hajime and that mysterious Black Masked Rose? "

" Why? The reason is... there something connection with each other from the past. "

" connection from the past? What are you talking about? "

" As you can see, I know you are Kindaichi's closest accomplice and you must know everything. "

" know everything?! But.. why should I do that? I had never know that Hajime has a mysterious connection with her. "

The person laughed of what he said.

" You are such a complete idiot. "

" What? " he asked, madly in expression

" You should understand that, mouse detective. Everything in this world will turned into bloodshed with enraging fires that burned in the depth in the darkness. Kindaichi never knews that he was the person that the mysterious figure was looking for... for long years. Is it a tragic story, isn't it? "

" What do you mean? "

" That's why I called you out in a private... to tell you about the real truth about Kindaichi's secret. "

" What real truth did you say? "

" The real truth is that... it was happened ... in a fire crash incident... 10 years ago. He was among of the survivors who had trapped, who was mysteriously rescued by an unknown person, who was still alive until now. "

Then, Jerry was shocked of what he said.

" No way... he did? But why? "

" That's why I was ordered you to investigate so that you will know about the truth. "

" You didn't ordered me to investigate that? I came here to solved a difficult case here in Kyoto. Is that the way you proposed with, Puppeteer of Hell... Yoichi Takato? "

Then, Takato went out of the walls.

" You are so smart, mouse detective... very smart.. "

" I never thought that you came all the way here in Kyoto, Takato. "

" You are exactly like Kindaichi, smart but so very arrogant that much. I hate people who are always arrogant in themselves. " and he hold a red rose on his hand

" I'm not so arrogant than you are... "

And he turned to him, asking " Really?... Well then, here's our secret proposal, if you find out the real identity of the Black Masked Rose, just killed her in a secret so that Kindaichi will never knows about it that she was his only protector after all. "

" If I failed? "

" If you failed, I will killed both you and Kindaichi as well. Just like I told you from before, everything will turned into bloodshed. Be aware that, Detective Jerry Mouse... I'll be watching you around... The Puppeteer of Hell knows everything... including people's miseries. "

" people's miseries...? "

" This is our secret showdown, Sir Jerry Mouse.. if you win, just take Kindaichi with you... or if you lose, I will killed you two both... This is the beginning of an ultimate show! " then he walks out, using his magic, vanished away into the airs and he laughed, evilly in expression

A card of hearts was fall down into the ground and he picked it.

" Takato... I won't lose to you... I will do this to solved this case just for Kindaichi's sake... I won't turned back away... not this time... "

Suddenly, he saw Tom was running quickly from a distance.

" Tom? "

Then, he approached to him.

" Oh, pal. There you are! Why are you taking so long? I'm so getting worried. Who is the person calling you out here? "

" It was a secret, Tom. Let's go back to the hotel. Kindaichi and the others were waiting for us. " he told him and he walks out

And Tom was wondering of his strange attitude.

" That's weird... I wondered what he's up to? I must find out. "

Then, he followed him. Back at the inside of the old building, Chazz was still hiding at the walls, still heard the conversation between Kindaichi and Black Masked Rose.

" _What they are talking about?_ " he thought, wondered in curious

" So.. did you called me out... to tell me something, don't you? " Kindaichi asked

" Yes, it is. But actually... it was a very important thing to tell you about, Kindaichi. " the Black Masked Rose (in an angel voice) said in response

" just tell it to me. What is it? " Kindaichi asked her again

" The truth is that... I wanted you to come with me. I'll had been waiting for a long time since you had left... 10 years ago. Do you really remember that? " the Black Masked Rose (in an angel voice) asked

Hajime was surprised of what she asked to him.

" What are you saying? I don't understand what are you talking about. " he asked in confusion

" Do you ever forgot, Hajime? I was the one who saved you 10 years ago... in here... in this place... " the Black Masked Rose (in an angel voice) replied

" I.. I don't really remember everything from the past... only I remember that I was already in the hospital after the incident. That's the only thing I remember in my mind. " Kindaichi stated

Chazz, was curious of what Kindaichi said to her.

" an incident? What's he means by that? "

" Come on, Kindaichi. Do you ever forget about me for all those years? Do you don't ever remember me anything at all? " the Black Masked Rose asked (in an angel voice) asked, with a saddened expression

" Sorry, I don't know about you... at all. I'm out of here! I have some important things to do. " Kindaichi replied and he walks away

" Come on, please... " the Black Masked Rose (in an angel voice) pleaded him

" Don't bothered me, okay?! I already lived a normal life with my close friends, do you understand?! Just go away! " Kindaichi shouted in a louder voice

Then, Chazz was surprised of his reaction.

" I think he was very harsh... I never seen that reaction from before... " he thought

" Fine then! I will killed your precious friends of yours then! " the Black Masked Rose (in an angel voice) said, with an anger expression

Hajime was shocked in horror of what she said and he turned his back to her, and said " No way... you will never killed them! "

" Really?!... I had no other choice. You had betrayed me at all. From this moment, I will killed every person one by one before and during the Rose Festival in next three days. If you are still refused to come with me, I will take you by force then and I will killed your beloved friends. I'll be watching you, Hajime Kindaichi. You shall never ever escaped from my own hands. " the Black Masked Rose (in an angel voice) warned him, with a jealous expression

Then, she had disappeared from the shadows, making Kindaichi was started to frightened in dilemma.

" What should I do now? Which should I do first? She's trying to killed anyone and even those who are close to me. What should I do?! " he thought in panicked

That when, Chazz went out of the walls, approached to Kindaichi.

" Are you alright, Kindaichi? "

Hajime turned to him, said " Chazz?... You are following me here all along? "

" I heard your secret conversation with that person. Are you positively that she was the mysterious Black Masked Rose... was your secret protector? "

" Yes, I couldn't remember anything from the past and so I refused her so that why she wanted to killed any persons even to my close friends. I don't know what should I do next. What if she began to killed someone at the hotel? I was so very desperate. "

" Come on, we must get back to the hotel to tell to Tom, Jerry and the others about this. "

" You got it, Chazz. "

The two went out of the old building. Back at the hotel, Miyuki along with Inspector Kenmochi was waiting for the others to arrived. That a sudden moment, Ryuta Saki (Hajime's closest friend) arrives in.

" Is Kindaichi was here? " he asked

" No, he didn't returned back here yet. It was almost 2 hours. " Miyuki said, in a worried expression

" I was so very worried about Tom and Jerry too. I hope they will returned back safe and sound. " Inspector Kenmochi said, insisted

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard at the inside of the hotel.

" What's was that scream came from? " Miyuki wondered

And then, she saw Sera was running in panicked in horror.

" Is something wrong, Sera? Tell me! " Miyuki asked her

" I saw Miss Rebecca... was dead at her guest room... " Sera said, with crying in tears

" Say what?! " Miyuki asked, with a shocked expression in horror

A second moment of time, the other tourist guests including Tony, Mr Mitchell and Mr Danner arrived in a rush.

" What's going on? " Mr Mitchell asked

" Sera saw Miss Rebecca was dead at her guest room. " Miyuki replied

" Say what?! Who had killed her then? " Danner asked

" We must check it out at the top. " Inspector Kenmochi said in a rush

That when, Tom and Jerry along with Hajime and Chazz arrived back in.

" Guys! I'm so glad that you're back! " Inspector Kenmochi said

" What's going on in here? " Tom asked

" Sera saw Miss Rebecca was laying dead on the guest room in which she stays at. " Miyuki replied

" Say what?! " Jerry asked, shocked in surprised

" Lets check it out then! " Kindaichi said in a rush

So everyone went together upstairs at the third floor of the hotel. As they arrived in the guest room, bloods were splattered at around the floor, with some petals of red and black roses was laid on Miss Rebecca's body and at on her back, a knife weapon was standing, stabbed in red blood too. Everyone were shocked in horror then they saw it, including Miyuki, was screamed loudly in horror.

" No way... it was impossible... " Tom said, uttered

" How it was happened here? I never expected that so soon. " Jerry said in suspicious action

" Call the police immediately! " Inspector Kenmochi told Mr Mitchell

" Yes, Sir! " Mr Mitchell said in response and he went out

That moment, Hajime kneeled on the floor, picked up of one of black rose petal with some bloodstains on it. A moment of seconds, he was shocked in grief and he recalled on his mind of what she had warned him a while ago and after that, he felled fainted.

" Hajime! Are you alright? " Miyuki asked, went to his side, trying to wake him up

" What happened to him? " Ryuta asked

" When he saw the black rose petal on the floor and suddenly he was shocked in horror. I wondered why he act just like that. I had never seen him like that from before. " Miyuki replied

" We shall bring him to the room, to take him a rest for a while. " Tom told her

" Okay then " Miyuki said in response

That moment, Jerry recalled on his mind of what Takato said to him from a while ago.

" _Everything in this world will turned into bloodshed and with some enraging flames will throwed into the depths of burning fire..._ "

After he recalled of what he said from before and he paused in silence for a moment, turned to unconscious Kindaichi then a moment of seconds, he looked up at the window and he recalled again on his mind of what Takato said to him

" _He was involved in the fire crash incident... 10 years ago..._ _he was mysteriously rescued by a person who was still alive today..._ _who_ _was longing for all these years..._ "

After that, he thought on himself, said " _He's right... it was already been begun..._ " then he turned to unconscious Kindaichi, who was carried out away by Tom and the other guests at the room, then he began to act suspicious on him for the very first time.

 **Now, one of the guests is killed early by the mysterious Black Masked Rose. Jerry, was began to act suspicious to Kindaichi because of the mysterious connection between him and the mysterious Black Masked Rose that Takato told him about. What will be his next move? Will Jerry will be the next one to discovered his secret besides Chazz Princeton, who was the first one to discovered his secret? What the true reason of the Black Masked Rose that why she wants to killed people in order to make Kindaichi belongs to her again? Who she's really was? What is her connection with him? Who will be the next one to be murdered by her deadly hands?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 6 - Secret of Hajime**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Secret of Hajime

In the previous chapter, Detective Jerry encountered the Puppeteer of Hell, Yoichi Takato (the arch enemy of Hajime), told him about Hajime's secret relationship with the Black Masked Rose. Before he leaves, he makes a bet with him if he will killed Black Masked Rose or if he don't, he will killed both Jerry and Kindaichi as well and he left, making Jerry was curious. On the other hand, the Black Masked Rose (in an angel voice) insists Kindaichi to remember of their past however he refused to tell and he tried to walked back but Black Masked Rose warned him if he didn't want to come with her, she will killed some people one by one in before and during the Rose Festival. Shocking in astonishment, he was started in dilemma. Chazz, was hide in the wall, heard the whole conversation, went to him, aiding him back to the hotel. As they arrived back at the hotel, they were surprised in horror that Miss Rebecca was murdered in her room. Kindaichi, saw the rose petal on the floor, was shocked when he recalled of what she had warned to him a while ago and he was fainted, making Jerry was act in suspicious towards to him.

The murder spree of the Black Masked Rose was still on going. Who will be the next one to killed by her evil hands? Will Jerry discovered his secret relationship connection with Black Masked Rose?

Find Out

After the crime murder of Miss Rebecca at the hotel room, every officers were gathered to investigate the whole room, to searched some evidences that it was placed by the criminal. On the other hand at the top room at the top floor, Kindaichi was still unconscious after he fainted when he saw the red rose petal. Miyuki, guarded him.

Tom went in the room along with Ryuta.

" Is he was okay? " Tom asked

" No, he was not awake yet. It was almost a hour ago. " Miyuki said

" Poor Kindaichi, I wondered what happened to him. " Ryuta said, thoughtful in worriedness

" I was wondering why he was reacted in horror when he sees the red rose petal that it was laid on the floor. Do you think what is might be the possibility was? " Tom asked Miyuki

" I don't know, Tom. Just wait for him until he wakes up, I'm sure that he will tell everything to us about what happened. " Miyuki said

" I see. " Tom said, uttered

" By the way, where is Jerry? Why he wasn't with you? " Miyuki asked Tom

" He was busily at the room on the other hand, I wondered what he's was up to. I think he will find some clues about this murder crime in this hotel. " Tom stated

" Yeah, I hope so. " Miyuki said and she looks at Kindaichi, in a worried expression

On the other hand at the room, Jerry was searching something on the computer. Chazz went in.

" What are you doing, Jerry? Are you researched something? "

" I need to searched for something... so mysterious.. "

" so mysterious? What do you mean by that? "

" about the fire incident ten years ago. I was trying to searched for in the computer but it was too hard to find it. "

" Maybe I could help you out in searching then. "

" Thanks, Chazz. "

And Chazz helped Jerry in searching the topic on the computer. After a hour, they finally found the topic: the fire incident 10 years ago.

" Bingo! We found it! "

" fire incident? Why you wanted to searched about that? "

" I need to find out some informations about the guests who were survived from that incident. "

" Hold on... do you mean it was looks place in that old building in there, near from the hotel? " as he pointed the place through his finger

" But... how did you know that place? "

And he whispered to him, in a low tone voice " I saw Kindaichi entered in that old hotel a while ago. "

Jerry was shocked in surprised " He entered in there? But how? "

" I folllowed him through the top floor of that building. Until I heard a mysterious voice who was talking to him. I hide myself at the wall, so that no one can able recognize. "

" Who was that mysterious voice did you heard, Chazz? Do you think it was the Black Masked Rose? "

" The mysterious voice was so very seductive and terrifying and top of that her voice was looks like that she was very pleading when she talks to Kindaichi. "

And Jerry turned back around, thought " I knew it... "

" knew it? of what, Jerry? "

" If that mysterious voice was actually the Black Masked Rose, maybe she was the responsible for killing Miss Rebecca at the room this tonight. "

" But... no one is there at the hotel room where she staying at. There is no way to entered in a huge room just like that. "

" there is a possibility way. "

" possibility? What do you mean by that? "

" If the shadow of the mysterious Black Masked Rose came sneakily into the room in a secret through by using a rope that it was capability to climb on the way into the window and she went in, holding a murder weapon, killing Rebecca in a distant point. After that, she left those red rose petals that it was laid on the floor along with the murder weapon. It might could be happened in a short hour. "

" I see about that, about what you had said. But... the mysterious voice told Kindaichi about something. "

" something? of what? "

" If he doesn't want to come with her, she will killed people one by one in before and during the Rose Festival. That's the last words that I heard. "

Jerry, was shocked in horror " No way... she told him that? Oh no... this is can't be so good... this is really a difficult case after all , I knew it! Kindaichi will put himself in a dangerous risk because the Black Masked Rose wants him so much. "

" So... what are you going to do now next? What is your next move? "

He stand up from the chair, asked " Can you come with me at the crime scene room? "

" Oh, okay then. "

Both Jerry and Chazz went out of the room and they went downstairs, went into the the crime scene room. As they arrived in, Inspector Kenmochi saw them.

" Oh, it was you, Detective Jerry and Mr Princeton, why are you been doing here? No one can entered in the crime scene for now. The police officers are checking some evidences. " Kenmochi said

" Shall we entered in there for a moment, Inspector? " Jerry asked

" For what for? " Kenmochi asked, in curiosity

" To check something that it was very important. We looked for it for a very short while. " Chazz said in response

" Okay then. But don't take so longer in staying at the crime scene. " Kenmochi told them

" We will, Inspector. " Jerry said

And both went into the crime scene room.

" What are we looking for? "

Jerry saw the red rose petal on the floor and she picked it up.

" a red rose petal? "

" Just I thought with... " as he hold the petal on his hand

" So... what the name of rose petal was that? "

That moment, Chazz turned around, saw a paper on the other side of the floor and he picked it up.

" Hey, Jerry. Look! "

" What is it, Chazz? "

He showed a paper to him.

" a paper? Where did you found that? "

" near at the table in where the victim was laid wounded. "

The paper says that " I really love you so much. " and it has the translation in French, says " Jet ' aime vraiment beaucoup " and on below of the paper, it was signed by Black Masked Rose with a heart shape on it. Jerry was wondered in curiosity on what the note says.

" She knews about French language? I don't understand. Why she said that she loves him so much. "

" Maybe it was due to the mysterious connection from the past I think. "

" I think we need only two evidences, the paper note and this red rose petal. We have to find out who is really this Black Masked Rose was and her relationship with Kindaichi. "

" You say so but are you really sure about that? What if that masked woman had an another plan to killed another person in the next hour? This is gonna be so insaning than ever even though that Kindaichi refused to come with her. "

" I know but we need to solved this difficult case once for all, for everyone else and including Kindaichi as well. We don't want let her to killed any innocent people behind. "

" If it was continued until the day of the Rose Festival, I think she will gonna showed up in persona then we should captured her as soon as we can. "

" I guessed we should tell to Tom, Miyuki and the others about this. "

" You got it, Jerry. "

Then the two went out of the room.

" So... did you found anything? " Kenmochi asked

" Umm... Inspector, I need to asked you for a favor request? "

" a favor request? "

Back at the louge room, Jerry and Chazz called Tom and the others including the hotel staffs and the guests.

" So... why did you called everyone, pal? " Tom asked him in curiosity

" Are you going gonna to say something that it was very important? " Miyuki asked

" of course, it is. After all, we found some evidences at the crime scene. " Jerry said

" what evidence did you get? " Tom asked him again

And everyone were gathered around.

" Alright! What is the meaning of this gathering around? I'm getting so tired. " Danner protested

" What is really going on, Detective? " Sera asked Jerry

" Okay then, just please calmed down yourselves first. I had called you all out of here, to tell you something very dangerous but important thing. " Jerry said

" important thing? What do you mean by that? " Tony asked

Jerry, nodded his head, paused for a moment, while everyone were stunning in curiosity at him.

" Ummm... pal? " Tom asked in curiosity

And after a second, he responded " The Black Masked Rose was the primary suspect of this murder crime. "

Everyone were shocked in grief including Mr Mitchell, who knows about the Black Masked Rose whereabouts and he asked him " Are you really sure? She was the one who killed Miss Rebecca? "

" Yes, I found some main evidences however I don't want to show it to you yet but for now, I'm telling you that one of you will be killed next by the Black Masked Rose. I'm not joking on you, this is a difficult case situation. All of you must aware of yourselves. If you see a mysterious shadow on your room or any part of the hotel, don't be panicked and called either me or to my pal sidekick Tom or to Inspector Kenmochi if you saw Black Masked Rose behind. I need your cooperation from all of you so that no one can avoid any risks. "Jerry told them

" We understand of what you said, Mr Detective. The safety of the guests is our top priority. We don't need to avoid more murderous sprees. " Mr Mitchell said

One of the hotel guests, named Hannah Yester, a well skilled mystery writer, asked Jerry " May I asked you for something, Mr Detective? "

" Yes, what is it? " Jerry asked

" Do you think that the Black Masked Rose was really exist in this place? " Hannah asked

" That's why I telling you that she will continued to killed every each of us one of one. We have to make sure that you have to alert yourselves, in order to avoid the same fate of Miss Rebecca did. " Jerry stated

That when, Inspector Kenmochi arrives in, approached to Jerry " Detective Jerry, I had found the book at the Detective Agency. "

" Thanks, Inspector " Jerry said and he handled the book to him and he told the staffs and the guests " You guys must get back to your respective rooms to take a rest. "

All of the guests and staffs are left away, going back to their respective rooms, leaving Jerry, Tom, Inspector Kenmochi, Miyuki along with Ryuta and Chazz.

" So... what's that book for, pal? " Tom asked

" It was an information book about the history of the old building and the lists of survivors who had trapped in the fire incident 10 years ago. " Inspector Kenmochi said in response

" Can you open it, Jerry? " Miyuki asked

Jerry opened the information book. The book contains every important informations about the old building.

" The old building was formerly known as the Flower Hotel. It was built in the middle of 19th century. This hotel was well known for its well famous flowers that can able to sell to the public. The most famous flower was the dark red rose. The owner who had created the hotel, was didn't show up around to the public eye. " Jerry said, read the information at the second page of the book

As he reached to the thirteenth page about the section of each flowers, the picture of the dark red rose was placed on the last page.

" Wait... that is that same colored flower petal that we picked at the crime scene a while ago, right? " Chazz asked, pointing the picture through his finger

" It was so nice and gorgeous. It was looked like full dark red. " Ryuta said, amazed

" The dark red rose was created by a well skilled flower creator and arranger, goes by the name Rosa Lilac, who believes that she was died in the fire incident 10 years ago. " Jerry said, as he continued reading the book

" Can you check the list of survivors, pal? " Tom asked

He checked on the list of the survivors of the fire incident. As they looking for the name of Rosa Lilac on every page however Jerry was surprised in grief when he saw the name of Kindaichi at the last part of the page.

" No way... Kindaichi was one of the survivors of the fire incident? But why? " Jerry wondered

Tom and the others looks at the book too, saw the name of Kindaichi and they were shocked in surprised.

" Hajime was one of the survivors?! I don't understand. " Miyuki wondered in curiosity

" Kindaichi didn't tell to me about that he was one of the survivors of the fire incident at the Flower Hotel 10 years ago. " Kenmochi said

" That was sound so shocking surprise.." Ryuta said in a low tone voice, shockable

" Can you see the name of Rosa Lilac? " Tom asked

Jerry looked at every pages of list of survivors of the fire incident however the name wasn't on the every lists.

" Her name was not on the lists of every survivors. " Jerry said to them

" Don't you think that she was already died at that fire incident? " Ryuta asked

" I'm positive that she wasn't. " Jerry said

" she was not? what do you mean by that, Detective Jerry? " Kenmochi asked him

But suddenly, Inspector Akechi went in, rushed to them, said to them " There is an another note that came from Black Masked Rose. "

" No way! " Kenmochi said in surprised

" Just I expected with, Jerry. " Chazz said, whispered to him

" Yeah... " Jerry uttered

Inspector Kenmochi handled the note letter from Akechi. He opened the note letter. The note letter says that:

 _Dear Detectives and fellow Police Officers,_

 _I will killed the next guest in the hotel at exact tomorrow night at 9 o clock. Don't ever followed me or else I will killed you too. The show must still going on. You will make sure that you will bring the famous detective, Hajime Kindaichi at the day celebration of the Rose Festival parade. I will be waiting. If you don't followed the rules, a disaster will occurs in._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Black Masked Rose_

After Inspector Kenmochi reads the note paper, he gripped it through his hand.

" What's now, Inspector? I think that Black Masked Rose had a clever plan to killed another hotel guest. " Tom asked Kenmochi

" We can't let anyone to killed by her stupid criminal tricks. She had already killed Miss Rebecca and even that she demanded us to give Kindaichi to her! That's was unforgivable! " Kenmochi said in anger

" We have to make that Kindaichi will be safe. She can't able to get him as long the police officers and all of us will secured the entire hotel. " Akechi said to them

" Is the investigation was still on going, Akechi? " Miyuki asked

" Yes, the investigation was still on going. Hold on... is Kindaichi was okay? " Akechi asked

Then suddenly, Kindaichi went in, had woke up from unconsciousness. They were shocked in surprised.

" Hajime! You are finally awake! " Miyuki said in delight

" Hold on... what is going on? Did I missed something that I don't know? " Kindaichi asked them

But they are paused in silence, didn't say a word, making Kindaichi was wondered in curiosity.

" Uhh... guys. Is there is something wrong? Tell me what is going on. " he asked

And Jerry thought on his mind, " _No... Kindaichi will never know about this investigation or about his past that he was survived in the fire incident in the Flower Hotel 10 years ago. If he knows about this, his life will be put at risk due to that Black Masked Rose demanded to bring him at during the Rose Festival celebration parade. We can't let it happened... for the sake of everyone including Kindaichi as well... If Rosa Lilac was not on the list of survivors... so that's means that... she and Black Masked Rose are in one person and I thought she was still alive until now... trying to seek Kindaichi. I have to find out what is her connection with him. I have to..._ _so that he will never avoid from harm..._ "

 **Now that the Detectives Tom and Jerry discovered Kindaichi's first secret that he was one of the survivors from the fire incident 10 years ago. However, the Black Masked Rose demanded that she will killed another guest and to give Kindaichi in during the celebration parade of Rose Festival.**

 **Jerry, thought that Rosa Lilac was not on the list of survivors, he thinks that she and Black Masked Rose are in one person although Kindaichi didn't know about the revelation yet as the investigation case was still on going.**

 **Will Jerry discovered the secret relationship between Black Masked Rose and Kindaichi? Who will be killed next in her deadly hands?**

 **The mysterious and terrifying case mission continues**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - Second Murder Attempt**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Second Murder Attempt

In the previous chapter, after Hajime Kindaichi had been fainted in unconscious when he saw the red rose petal on the floor in the room of Miss Rebecca. Detective Jerry along with Chazz are started to searched for some clues, just like the history of the fire incident 10 years ago and the note that it was said in French language. After that, Jerry gathered the visitors including the hotel staffs and guests, telling them that the Black Masked Rose was actually real and he told them to be aware of they see something suspicious. Later, Inspector Kenmochi give the book that it was contained the lists of the survivors of the fire incident 10 years ago and they were surprised that Kindaichi's name was included on the list but they didn't see the name of Rosa Lilac on it . That moment, Superintendent Akechi came in, telling that the Black Masked Rose will killed another guest by tomorrow night and she demands to bring Kindaichi in during the Rose Festival celebration in the next two days. Jerry insists to them that they should guard him to avoid any risks. Kindaichi came in, asked of what they are talking about. Jerry, thought on his mind that the name of Rosa Lilac wasn't on the list on the book, that she was the Black Masked Rose, or rather Kindaichi's secret protector.

Who will be killed next in the hands of the Black Masked Rose? Will Jerry admitted the real truth to Kindaichi, in order to helped him to solved the difficult case?

Find Out

(Flashback)

(In Osaka City, Japan)

(2 years ago)

After solving a murder case in a well known shrine temple, the detective pair Tom and Jerry were at the restaurant that it was near from the shrine temple. As they were eating foods, they have their brand new discussion.

" So... I guess the case was a success, isn't it? " Tom asked

" Of course, without that guy who had helped us to solved the case. " Jerry said

" that guy? What are you referring to, pal? " Tom asked, in curiosity

" Have you heard the name of the famous detective Kousuke Kindaichi? " Jerry asked

" Yeah, a little bit. He was known for solving different cases from across the world. But why? " Tom said in response

" I think that guy we saw that... he was actually the grandson of the famous detective. " Jerry said, in a thoughtful manner

" Wait... did you say that guy was the grandson of the famous detective?! You got to be kidding me! " Tom said, while he spittake his juice from his mouth

" Yes but I don't know his name. I didn't asked from the police inspector. He was quite very diligent and smart and very deductive too. Some of the police staffs told me that he was quite very famous just like his grandfather. " Jerry said

" Okay... I never thought that guy was just an ordinary high school student. He was looked like a mature teenager to me. " Tom said, with a sigh

That moment, Hajime Kindaichi approached to them.

" Are you guys talking about me? " he asked

Tom turned around, saw him then he was shocked in surprised.

" No way! the grandson of the famous detective! I never thought that you are here. " Tom said in surprised

" My name is Hajime Kindaichi, it was pleasure to meet you, detectives. " Hajime said, introduced himself to them

" Oh... it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Kindaichi. " Tom said

" You too " Hajime said, and they shaked their hands

After they shaked their hands, Tom said " So... I guess we heard from the other people that you are very diligent person. I thought that you are just an ordinary high school student. "

" Not at all, you see, I'm in senior high school. " Hajime said

" you... in senior high school? amazing! " Tom said, with amazement

" So.. are you the detective pair from America, huh? I heard of it that America was a very huge country. What are your names? " Hajime asked

" My name is Thomas, just called me Tom for short and this is my partner and sidekick Jerry Mouse. We are working in a detective agency in Toucaville. " Tom stated, introduced themselves to him

" I see. How long are you guys worked in there? being a detective was a very hard job to do. " Hajime asked

" Well, we worked together for 3 years. We solved any cases not only in America but the entire world as well. " Jerry stated

" I see. You two are very great when it comes to solved some difficult cases just like kidnappings and murders. " Hajime said

" Not at all, and besides... we will be best pals together until the end, I'm right, Tom? " Jerry asked

" Of course, we are so glad that we worked with you, Mr Kindaichi. " Tom said, with a smiling expression

" Thanks, Tom. " Hajime said, did the same way as Tom does and then he asked to Jerry, " Are you willing to help me? "

" help, of what? " Jerry asked in curiosity

" to solved an another case, of course, Mr detective Jerry Mouse. Is that really okay for you if you wanted to become my secret apprentice? " Hajime requested

" as your secret apprentice?... " Jerry uttered and he paused for a moment then after a seconds, he responded " Okay, I'll come with you in your travels, Kindaichi. But just called me Jerry if you prefer. "

" That's good to hear that, Jerry. " Hajime said, with a smiling expression

And this is how the detectives pair Tom and Jerry met the famous detective Hajime Kindaichi for the very first time and also, this is how Kindaichi and Jerry's friendship was started. They traveled across in every part of Japan. As they solved the cases together, their partnership between them is going stronger, even though the public and the police staffs didn't know about their secret friendship.

The next month, the two detectives were invited to a celebration as the guests in Las Vegas. And this is how Hajime Kindaichi had accidentally reunited with Rosa Lilac, the one who had saved him from the fire incident 10 years ago in Kyoto, Japan.

One of the guests named Mr Harry Mizazuki, was a well skilled flower arranger, approached to them.

" You must be the famous detective Kindaichi, isn't that correct? " Harry asked

" Yes, I am. You must be the well skilled flower arranger in the entire Japan, huh? " Hajime responded

" Of course, I'll had heard from the other people including the police staffs all about you. You had solved many cases across the world. " Harry stated

" Yeah, not at all, Mr Mizazuki. " Hajime said, with a slight laughter

Then Harry turned to Jerry with curiosity, and he asked Kindaichi " Who was this little mouse anyway? "

" His name was Jerry Mouse, a well known detective in the country America. " Hajime said, introduced him to Harry

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir. " Jerry greeted

" You too, Mr Jerry Mouse. " Harry said in response

That moment, a mysterious woman came in, wearing a colored red long dress with a necklace on her neck and also, she weared a pair of diamond earrings. She approached to the three.

" Oh! Mr Mizazuki! I have looking everywhere for you. " the mysterious woman said, rushed to him

" Ah! Miss Rosemarie! I never thought that you are looking for me around. " Harry said in surprise

" Your fellow office mates are looking for you at the other side of the table section. " Rosemarie said in a rush

" I'll be held on the way. I was keeped talking to these two well known people. " Harry said

" well known people? " Rosemarie asked in curiosity

" Who was she, Mr Harry? " Jerry asked, with curiousment

" Oh! you mean her? " Harry responded and he introduced Rosemarie to them, said " This is Miss Rosemarie, she was a well known musician and composer. She was worked with me for 2 years in a theater stage play. "

" It was nice to meet you. " Rosemarie greeted

" Rosemarie, meet these well known detectives from Japan and America, this is Jerry Mouse and the grandson of the famous detective Kousuke Kindaichi, his name was Hajime Kindaichi. " Harry said to her, introduced them to her

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rosemarie. " Hajime said, with a smiling expression

That moment, Rosemarie was shocked in surprised when she saw Kindaichi since after the fire incident 10 years ago at the Flower Hotel in Kyoto.

" _No way... it can't be! the one that I saved with from the fire incident 10 years ago... but why? Why I didn't notice his new face? He was became a mature young adult man... I didn't expected that he and I will meet again, in fate but how should I faced him just like this? that I'm still alive._ " she thought

But Kindaichi interrupted her thinking moment, asked " Are you okay, Miss Rosemarie? "

" Yes, I'm fine really, Mr Kindaichi. " Rosemarie responded

" I see " Hajime uttered

" We must get go back, Mr Mizazuki. " Rosemarie said in a hurry

" Okay " Harry responded and he asked them " Shall we meet again tomorrow? "

" Of course! " Hajime said

And the two left away. That moment, Jerry was started to act suspicious on Miss Rosemarie's reaction when she saw Kindaichi.

" _Something bothered on that Miss Rosemarie woman... I think she was hiding something that I didn't know. Maybe she had already known Mr Kindaichi in personal but I wondered why... did she really knows about him for real? I have to kept eye on her._ " he thought

But his thinking moment was interrupted when Kindaichi asked him, " Is something wrong, Jerry? "

" It was nothing, Mr Kindaichi. Shall we get back to eat? " Jerry responded

" Okay... " Hajime uttered

And the two went back to the respective table, to finished eating the foods. After the dinner, Jerry was been contacted by Tom on the cellphone.

" So.. how was the celebration anyway? " Tom asked

" Seems, fine. Sorry about that I forgot to bring you all along. " Jerry said in response

" It was okay, pal. I will come with you next time. " Tom said, insisted him

" Sure " Jerry said, with a half hearted smile on his face

Then, Tom changed the topic, asked " Where's Mr Kindaichi? Is he was with you? "

" Yes, he had went to the comfort room to fixed himself. He tried to be so groomy that much. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, I see about that. I never thought that he was act looked like a better gentleman. " Tom stated

" By the way, Tom. I need to tell you something. " Jerry said, in a low tone voice manner

" Okay, just tell it to me, pal. " Tom said, insisted

" At the celebration, I met a mysterious woman named Miss Rosemarie, who was working at Mr Mizazuki's company. " Jerry said

" Yes and what's all about it? " Tom asked in curiosity

" When she saw Kindaichi for the very first time in personal, she was started to reacted so strangely at him. " Jerry said in response

" reacted so strangely? Don't tell me that she was afraid of him, isn't it? " Tom asked

" Maybe but I think she was hiding something that I didn't know, so very suspicious. " Jerry said in response

" so very suspicious? Are you saying that woman knows about Mr Kindaichi for a long time? " Tom asked him again

" Exactly it is but I need to find some informations all about her and I have to kept eye on her secret moves and actions. " Jerry said

" Okay, just be careful in there, pal. " Tom told him

" I will " Jerry said and he put down his phone on his pocket then he turned around to the crowded people in every corner, to searched for Kindaichi but he saw that he wasn't return back to the table

" _He wasn't return back to the table yet? Why he was taking so long in fixing himself? I need to go in the comfort room right away._ " he thought

And he run in a hurry to the comfort room.

Meanwhile, Kindaichi was almost finished fixing himself in the comfort room but a sudden, Rosemarie came in.

" Mr Kindaichi? "

He turned his back to her, said in surprised " Oh... it was you, Miss Rosemarie. What are you doing here? "

" I'm asking the same question to you. "

" You mean me? I was fixing myself to make myself a little bit gentle man in front of the other people. That was my style of being a detective. "

" You worked as a detective? How cool! I never thought that being a detective was very hard to work at. "

" Not at all and besides I have sharp mind intelligence and deduction that I inherited from my grandfather, who was also a detective too. "

" Oh, I see about that. You have a great prominence towards from your grandfather. "

" Not exactly. Well, I have to go now. My close friend was waiting for me at the main hall. "

But that moment, she became startled in silent and she pulled his hand, making him to wondered in curiosity.

" Miss Rosemarie? Is there is something wrong? " as he turned his back to her

" Well you see, Mr Kindaichi... I have to tell you something that it was very important. "

" very important? What are you talking about? "

" the truth is that... I was the one who had sav-"

That moment of sudden, Jerry came in.

" Kindaichi! I was looking everywhere for you. Why are you taking so long? " he asked

" Oh, I was taking so long to fixed myself through the mirror. " Hajime responded

" I see... shall we get going back then? " Jerry asked

" Of course " Hajime said, and he turned to Rosemarie " Sorry about that, Miss Rosemarie. My close friend and I were in a little bit hurry. We need to talk about that someday. "

" But-" Rosemarie uttered, trying to say something

" Okay? " Hajime responded, with a smiling expression

And Kindaichi and Jerry left the comfort room. Rosemarie, was started to very upset for the very first time in her life thought that he had already forgotten all about her and that moment, she developed jealousy towards Jerry, due to his close friendship with Kindaichi.

" _No one can able to stole him away from me... he was truly belongs to me no matter what it's takes._ " she thought in her mind, with an anger expression on her face

And that's how she developed jealousy towards Jerry, due to his close friendship with Kindaichi. As months passed by, she had returned back to Japan without Mr Harry Mizazuki didn't know of her secret plan, in order to settled her secret plans for the Rose Festival celebration in Kyoto City. She dressed up as the Black Masked Rose and she began to terrorize every visitors and guests who had entered the hotel and sometimes she killed them by using her weapon. That's how the mysterious terrifying story of Black Masked Rose was started.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back to the present year)

(In inside of Kyoto Hotel)

Jerry and the others were became silent in mood when Kindaichi asked them.

" Uh... can you tell me what is going on in here? " he asked

And Inspector Kenmochi said, " Well you see... Kindaichi, we are talking about some motives of the murder crime case to figured it out who was behind all of this murder sprees. "

" I see about that, Old Man. I will helped you guys out then. I don't want to sit around inside the room and do nothing. " Hajime said

" But Kindaichi, we can't let allowed you to joined in the investigation case. " Superintendent Akechi told him

" Huh? But why? Why I can't wanted to joined in the investigation case? I'm a detective, you know that. " Hajime asked, with curiosity

" Is because that it was too risky out there, Kindaichi. The only option is to keep you safe away from mysterious phenomenons. " Jerry said in response

" Jerry...are you saying that...? " Hajime uttered, trying to asked him

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the fourth floor of the hotel.

" What was that voice come from? " Tom wondered in surprise

" Let's check it out " Jerry said, in a rush

And everyone came upstairs along with few staffs of the hotel, to searched for the mysterious scream on the fourth floor.

" _I think the Black Masked Rose was there... I knew it that it would happened too soon._ " Jerry thought

They went up to the fourth floor, in the second door at the left side.

" Hello! Anyone! Open the door! " Hajime shouted, trying to knocked the door

" Just let me opened it, Kindaichi. " Tom said

Tom pushed the door and it was opened. They entered the room and they were surprised in horror that a dead lifeless man was laid down on the floor, with blood surrounded with some red rose petals on it.

" No way... you got to be kidding me... " Chazz uttered in surprise

Inspector Kenmochi checked on the dead man's pulse on his hand and then he said " He's was dead "

" No way... " Miyuki said in frightened manner

" What the world was happened?... " Hajime uttered

Later a hour, some of the police officers arrived in, to checked on the dead man's body. Hannah along with Sera came in, approached to them.

" What's happening here? " Hannah asked

" An another murder case. " Jerry said in response

" How horrible! " Sera said in terrify

The police in charge approached to them, said " According to the inspection of the dead man's body, the man's name was Mr Harry Mizazuki, the owner of a well known flower arranger. He was killed through a deadly weapon. He was hitted through his back. It's time estimation of his death was before 9:00. "

" Hold on... we have met that guy from before, do you remember? " Jerry asked Kindaichi

" Oh, yeah. We had met him at the celebration in Las Vegas 2 years ago. He was the employer of Miss Rosemarie. " Hajime said

" Miss Rosemarie? I had never heard that name from before. " Akechi asked, in a thoughtful manner

" But why the murderer do such a thing just like that? " Ryuta asked him

" Did she have any connections with that stranger? " the police in charge asked

" Uh... actually... we had only know that she was the assistant of Mr Mizazuki. I think there is no problem or conflicts between each other. " Jerry stated

" I see your hunction, Mr detective. You are very smart that much. You are looked like Mr Kindaichi after all. " the police in charge said, in amazement

" Not at all, sir. " Jerry said, with a slightly giggled on his face

And the police in charge went back to the crime scene room.

" You are so great back there, pal. " Tom said

" Now that there are two people are killed in a same style, with blood surrounded with some red rose petals on the floor. It was very difficult to solved this case in one another. " Chazz stated

" I think the Black Masked Rose was behind of these crime murders. " Jerry said

Kindaichi was surprised when he mentioned the name of Black Masked Rose.

" Jerry... Are you saying that... she was behind of this? But why you haven't said that to me from the first place? " Hajime asked

" Well you see, Kindaichi... the truth is that... I was talking with your greatest arch enemy of yours yesterday. " Jerry said in response

" Wait... you mean the Puppeteer From Hell, Yoichi Takato? " Akechi asked, correcting him

" Yes, he asked me to cooperate to captured Black Masked Rose and he tells me about Kindaichi's secret connection with the Black Masked Rose... or by her real name Rosa Lilac. If I failed to captured her, he will gonna killed both me and even you, Kindaichi. " Jerry stated

Kindaichi's expression turned emotional, asked him " But why?... Why you wanted to cooperate with that man? He does not do anything but to used suffered people as puppets to do some murderous action, to make as a perfect art of crime. Are you out of your mind? You will be totally involved in this dangerous situations just like this. "

" I will do everything to protect you, that's all... and I don't want to put you in a dangerous state because of what happened 10 years ago. " Jerry said

Kindaichi was surprised in shocked again of what Jerry said.

" No way...! You know about my secret past? But how? " Hajime asked him

" I had saw on the book of the list of survivors who had survived the fire incident 10 years ago. Your name was included there. Also, I have already researched about the history of the fire incident and we found the clue that the Black Masked Rose wrote a secret love note that it was written in French language. It was revealed that you have a secret connection with Black Masked Rose... no... your secret protector, Rosa Lilac... 10 years ago. " Jerry stated

" But... I didn't remember about that... only I had remembered when I was awake at the hospital, with Miyuki and my mom surrounded me. " Hajime said

" But... you are talking to Black Masked Rose at the old building yesterday. Why are you saying that you don't remember anything on your mind that you have a secret connection with her? " Chazz asked

" Hajime, I know that you are a good person but you have to tell to them about the real truth of your past. " Miyuki said to him, insisted

" But... Miyuki, I was very scared if I tell the real truth of my past. My life was at stake. " Hajime said to her

" Kindaichi, we are understand of what you had think in your mind but I think it was the time to tell them about the real truth of your hidden past. We are still here to continued to supported you until the end. " Kenmochi said to him

" He's right. We are always to worked together to solved every cases in no time. " Akechi said, with a slight smile on his face

" And of course, to protect you as well. I know that you are the grandson of the famous detective. " Ryuta said

Kindaichi looked at each of them and after a moment, he said " Thanks, guys for concerning me. " and he said to Jerry, tapped his hand on his head " Thanks for telling me about the deduction you had said with. "

" It was no problem, we are worked as detectives, we have to solved this mysterious difficult case as soon as possible, Master Kindaichi. " Jerry said, with a smiling expression

" Of course, after all, you are my secret apprentice worker. No one can beats you as the smartest animal detective. " Hajime said

" Thanks, Master Kindaichi. " Jerry said, with a smiling expression on his face

Hannah, was very impressed on the friendship between Jerry and Kindaichi, she thought " _Those two are great friends with each other. They are looked like a teacher and a student relationship._ "

And she approached to them, asked " Umm... Mr Detective Jerry Mouse? "

" Yes? What is it? " Jerry asked

" Shall I interviewed you for a private moment? I wanted to know everything all about you. Are you sure that it was okay for you? " Hannah requested

Jerry, was stunned in curiosity on what should he do but Kindaichi and Tom encouraged him to do it.

" Okay, I will. " Jerry responded

" Good, shall we talked at downstairs? " Hannah asked

" Of course " Jerry answered

And the two went down from the fourth floor. Kindaichi, smiled that Jerry was became more confidence, as his secret apprentice worker and as a friend as well.

On the other hand, at the rooftop of the hotel, Yoichi Takato was standing on a large statue, watching the full moon at the skies, while he holding a red rose on his hand and he raised it.

" The show has already started... I hope that little mouse detective had set a secret plan to captured that mysterious Black Masked Rose... or rather... Kindaichi's secret protector. I hope he will never held grudge against me. " he thought, with an evil laughter on his face

Then, he disappeared away through his magic trick, leaving piles of rose petals on it.

 **Now that Kindaichi had finally discovered that the Black Masked Rose was responsible for the two murder crimes from Jerry Mouse, he decided that he will continued to finished the case from now on, although he didn't remember of his hidden past 10 years ago.**

 **Hannah, was very impressed of the friendship between Jerry and Kindaichi, wanted to interview him on all about him.**

 **What will be their next move? Will they able to find the secret clue that it will lead to solve the case? Will Kindaichi will remember of his hidden past connection with Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac / Rosemarie)?**

 **The mystery case continues**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 8 - Jerry's First Deduction**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Admitted the real truth is the key to forgiveness of friendship. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Jerry's First Deduction

In the previous chapter, a flashback revealed on how the detectives pair Tom and Jerry met Kindaichi for the very first time and the formation of close friendship between Jerry and Hajime. Also, the first suspicious thought of Jerry towards to a mysterious woman named Rosemarie, who knows Kindaichi in a shocking manner. Later, Rosemarie tried to revealed of her secret until Jerry intervenes, and that's how Rosemarie (Rosa Lilac) developed envy towards him.

Back at the present time, Jerry revealed the truth to Kindaichi about the encounter between him and his arch enemy, Yoichi Takato, the Puppeteer From Hell, making to apologize to him for hiding the truth to him. In that time, a second murder was occurred, goes by the name Harry Mizazuki, the flower arranger expert and that's how Kindaichi wanted to solved the case despite the dangerous threats, with the help of Tom and his close allies. Hannah Yester, was impressed of the close friendship between Jerry and Kindaichi, wanted to interview him on about his first deduction case, as the detective.

What will be their next move? Can Kindaichi will be discovered the Black Masked Rose's hidden treachery and to recovered his hidden memories from the horrible past?

Find Out

Note - A brand new female protagonist and an another female antagonist was introduced in this chapter.

In inside the car, a young woman was reading a newspaper article all about the upcoming Rose Festival in Kyoto. An another person sat besides her, was actually the Section 1 Inspector in charge, Ryotaro Kobayashi. The woman was sat besides him, goes by the name Rikako or " Rika " Kobayashi, his younger sister, was working as the detective head in charge of the Metropolitan Police Department.

" Rose Festival, huh? " with amazement expression on her face

" It was the best famous festival in the entire country of Japan. That festival was famously for well known flowers that it will exhibited in Kyoto Hotel museum. "

" When these flowers exhibited in there? "

" In the next two days, the main parade will be on Thursday. "

" Man, I can't wait for that. "

" You loved flowers, don't you, sis? "

" Yes, flowers are the most beautiful creation that ever made with. Someday, I'll give the most beautiful flower to the person that I like with. "

" Wait... don't tell me that you wanted to give the best flower to Superintendent, I'm right? " with embarrassment on his face

And her face turned full red.

" Brother! You make me embarrassing! Told you, he has another special someone, got that? "

" Oh, come on, Sis! This is your only big chance to show what you got with. You were childhood friends from the past, remember? "

" Yeah, I know that. But... it was very obvious to showed real feelings to a man that I will never lose with."

" Sis... you know what, I believe in you, I knew that. You are the bravest and toughest police member in the entire police department. Even those bad criminals wanted a fight, kick them in butt. "

Then, she smiled of what he said " Thanks for cheering me up, Brother. "

He tapped his hand on her shoulder, said " Of course not, an older brother should always to support you every time, even when it comes to terms of love life. "

" Here you go again, Brother. You trying to embarrassed me again. "

" I'm just joking. We're on the way to the Kyoto hotel. " with a slight laugh on his face

On the other hand at the outside of the hotel, Hajime along with Chazz and Tom were eating sweet ice cream.

" Wow! This ice cream was so very delicious! " Tom said, amazed

" Thanks for the free ice cream, Kindaichi. " Chazz said

" No problem at all. " Kindaichi said, with a slight laugh on his face

" By the way, Mr Kindaichi. How did you and Miss Nanase get along with each other? We're heard that you two are childhood friends, right? " Tom asked

" Well you see... even though Miyuki was not very brave enough but still, she was my lifesaver and she was always there to support me. And besides, I won't lose her because she was the part of my whole life. " Kindaichi said in response

" Woah, I see about that. By the way, I need to asked you something that it was very curious to me? " Tom asked and he whispered to him " Which among of the friends officers that... doesn't have a love life or in short, a love interest? "

" Well you see, actually that only I know is that.. " Kindaichi uttered

That moment, the car arrived in, making the three were shocked in surprised.

" What the? " Chazz wondered

The two went out in the car. When Tom saw Rika, he was shocked in realized.

" No way... Miss Rika Kobayashi, isn't that really you?! " Tom asked in surprise

" You know that young lady? " Chazz asked him, in curiosity

" She was the younger sister of the Section 1 in charge inspector, Ryotaro Kobayashi. Also, she was the detective in charge of the Metropolitan Police Department. " Kindaichi stated

" No way! " Chazz said in surprise

" Nice to meet you again, Mr Thomas and Mr Kindaichi. I didn't expect to see you guys outside of the Kyoto Hotel. " Rika greeted, with a pleasure smile on her face

" Us too, you are so more beautiful and pretty today unlike from before. " Tom said

" Thanks, Mr Thomas. " Rika responded

" By the way, did you guys came here just to watch the Rose Festival on Thursday? " Kindaichi asked

" Actually, I came here to see... the Superintendent. Is he was in inside the hotel? " Rika asked

Then, the three were shocked in surprised, in a frozen state.

" Uh, guys. Is something wrong? " Rika asked in curiosity

Inspector Kenmochi went out, saw the three were froze just like a statue, asked " Uh, Are you guys okay? Why are you freeze just like that? "

He turned to Rika and he was surprised in grief " It was really you, Detective Head Rika Kobayashi. I never realized that you will came here along with your brother. "

" It was a pleasure, Inspector Kenmochi. I was so very excited to see the Rose Festival on Thursday. I have 2 months vacation trip so I decided to came here in Kyoto City. " Rika responded

" I see, a tough and strong police member has a pleasant personality just like you. " Kenmochi said

" Not at all, Inspector. Actually, there is another reason that I came here in Kyoto City besides to watch the Rose Festival on Thursday. " Rika stated

" another reason? What is it? " Kenmochi asked, with curiosity

She get something from her pocket and then the Inspector was surprised of what he saw.

" No way! You got to be kidding me... that's thing... it was the same as the... " Kenmochi uttered

Hajime, didn't froze for the second time, responded in realize, said " I knew it! It was the same glasses that Mr Akechi wears it. "

" Hah, I guess you got the right hunction, Mr Kindaichi. It was the same glasses as him. " Rika said, weared the glasses

" Who was " him " anyway? " Chazz asked Tom

" Do you ever forgot, Chazz? Kindaichi referred to the Superintendent of the police department and the supervisor of Inspector Kenmochi. Don't you know about him? " Tom said in response

" Oh, yeah. I get it now. The one with the white hair, wearing a glasses on it? " Chazz asked

" Of course it is. " Tom responded

" And of course, Miss Rika got the same personalities as Mr Akechi does. They are both in the highest positions in the entire police department. " Kindaichi said to him

" Okay, I understand completely. " Chazz said

" Um, Miss Rika. I need to asked for a question. " Kindaichi requested

" Yes, what is it, Mr Kindaichi? " Rika asked

" I'll been heard that you and Mr Akechi are childhood friends from before. How did you two met each other for the very first time? " Kindaichi asked

She sighed breathly, said " Well actually... I met him since my high school days. Just like him, I have many talents and skills that I shared to other people who are around me. It was happened 30 years ago. "

" No way! 30 years ago?! How old are you actually? " Chazz asked in surprise

" Miss Rika was at the exact same age as Superintendent Akechi does. " Tom said in response

" Oh, yeah. I get it now. " Chazz muttered

That when, Jerry along with Hannah and Miyuki arrived in.

" Mr Jerry! No time long see, my friend. " Rika said

" Miss Kobayashi? You got to be kidding me! I never realized that you will gonna came here for the upcoming Rose Festival parade on Thursday. " Jerry said, approached to her

" Actually, I have a month vacation trip off and to see... the Superintendent. " Rika said

" Wait... are you his childhood friend, aren't you? But... you have been changed a lot since we met for each other a year ago. " Jerry asked

Hannah, was impressed of Rika's relationship to Akechi.

" _two police leaders are in a love relationship? This is gonna be so exciting twist than ever. This is gonna be added to my latest book._ " and she list down everything on the notepad

" Yes, it is. for after 30 years that he and I that we didn't met each other since we graduated in college, I expected that I will able to see him again even just a short time. " Rika said in response

" So's that why your reason is to came here in Kyoto, right? " Jerry asked

" Yes, after all, he and I were shared talents with each other. " Rika responded, tapped her glasses through her little finger

" I guess you are looked like Mr Akechi at all. " Kindaichi said

" Thanks for your another hunction, Mr Kindaichi. " Rika said

" Not at all, Miss Rika. " Kindaichi said

" So, how was the interview anyway? " Kenmochi asked Jerry

" Well, I tell everything to Miss Hannah about the past cases experiences before I met Master Kindaichi. At first, I was very difficult in solving a case but in the end, I had solved it completely without a second thought. " Jerry said in response

" You are quite a genius mouse, just like Mr Kindaichi did. You two have the same high level of IQ. " Rika stated

" Thanks, Miss Kobayashi. " Jerry said, with a slight smile on his face

That very moment, Akechi went out, saw her in surprised, in a stunning manner.

" Hey, Superintendent. Do you remember my younger sister, Rika? You and her are classmates since high school. Now, she was the detective head in charge of the Metropolitan Police Department. I had brought her to come with me, going to Kyoto, just to see you. " Ryotaro stated

She approached to him, and asked " I didn't expected that we will meet each other again after 30 years. Don't tell me that you have forgotten about me, aren't you? "

" No, I'm not, Rika. How shouldn't I forgot you? And besides, we worked in different highest positions in the police department. " Akechi said in response

" Really?... You haven't changed a lot since we are graduated from college. smart, well intelligent, brave and lot of talents and skills, just like me, the same old Akechi that I met with. " Rika said, with a happy expression on her face

That moment, the two are looked at each other, in a romantic manner. Hajime, was very curious of Akechi's hidden love feelings for Rika.

" _I was wondering about it... why he didn't tell to anyone that he have a childhood friend from before, a beautiful and brave woman just like Miss Rika. At first, I thought that he doesn't have a love interest... but in the end, his love interest was no other than Miss Rika Kobayashi._ " he thought then he turned to Tom and Jerry, asked in a whispered manner " Um, guys. I need your help. "

" What is it, Master Kindaichi? " Jerry asked, in curiosity

" Can you come with me at the room later? I need to say to you something. " Kindaichi requested

" Oh, okay, Kindaichi. We will. " Tom said in response

" Hmm... those two are quite so perfect for each other, just like a love team. " Kenmochi said, in embarrassment

" Yeah, after all, Miss Rika was a strong woman who had never gave up on anything and she hates losing to anyone. " Miyuki stated

" You say so, but I'm so very desperately that I don't have a beautiful girlfriend just like her. " Chazz said, with a sigh

" Don't lose hope, Mr Princeton. Cheered up. Someday you will find a better girlfriend for you. " Miyuki told him, cheered him up

" Thanks for cheering me up, Miss Nanase. " Chazz said

" Not at all, Mr Princeton. " Miyuki said, with a smile on her face

(Turned back to Rika and Akechi)

" So, what are you doing anyway? "

" It was very obvious, isn't it? I came to watch the Rose Festival this Thursday and besides, I have a 2 months vacation trip, so I came along with my brother. I was wondering... you are working in an another case here in Kyoto, I'm right? "

" Yes, actually the crime case was a very mysterious one unlike other ones besides murder cases. "

" What mysterious case did you say? Look like a classical one? "

" Exactly, have you heard the name of Black Masked Rose? "

" Black Masked Rose?... I had never heard that kind of a name of a person. "

Jerry, stepped forward, said in response " Black Masked Rose was a mysterious figure that lives in the old building, in which referred to be the old Rose Hotel, which it was burned down 10 years ago. She haunted every guests through hotel to hotel, and murdering guests one by one and the worst is... she manipulated people into criminals, to avenge on those who did to their own beloved person. "

" Just like the Puppeteer of Hell, he used some deadly tricks to create a perfect art of crime. But unlike him, the Black Masked Rose kidnapped every people at midnight. " Tom stated

" Even so, Kindaichi was among the survivors of the fire incident 10 years ago. He wanted to finished soon as possible, to know the truth behind of his hidden past. That's was the current case we are working on. " Kenmochi said

" As far we have investigate currently, she had already killed the hotel guests one by one. The only option is to keep Master Kindaichi away from her, to avoid any attempt risks. " Jerry stated

" I see about that. Your deduction skills are quite more very great than from before. You are very well informed, Mr Jerry. " Rika said

" Thanks, Miss Kobayashi and besides, we want to asked assistance from you, in case of back up emergency. You are the most toughest and bravest detective in the entire police department. " Jerry said

" No problem, after all, I was willing to helped on those who are suffered and being guilty. That's the main role of being a detective leader in charge. " Rika said, with strong determination

" That's the strong spirit of Miss Rika, nothing can able to stop her. " Kindaichi said

" Your Welcome, Mr Kindaichi. " Rika said, with a smiling expression

Then suddenly, a mysterious laughter was heard.

" What was that laughter come from? " Tom wondered

" Quite pathetic, you are, Rikako Kobayashi. You are nothing but an idiot person than ever. " the mysterious voice said, with a little evil amusement

Surprised by the mysterious voice, Rika responded " I realized that you are here in Kyoto, to eliminate me... Mayumi Shikata. Isn't that correct? "

" Mayumi Shikata? Who is she? " Chazz wondered, asked Jerry

" Mhmm.. " Jerry responded, shrugged himself

That moment, Mayumi went out of the shadows behind the walls, making the others were in surprise including Akechi.

" I never thought that you had heard me, Rikako, my arch enemy. " Mayumi said, with amusement

" So... that's Mayumi Shikata? " Chazz asked in curiosity, to Ryotaro

" Mayumi Shikata was my sister's greatest arch rival and enemy since high school. She was always in the second place in every competitions in school until college years. Rika was always at the first place, due to her true and we'll harder dedications in her studies. She envied her due to her good personality and popularity in the entire school body. Also, she compete against her at the JS prom since college, for the title of Queen of Hearts, to paired up with Akechi, who was titled the king of the hearts at the time. "

" No way! These two are compete to become your new partner?! You got to be kidding me! " Kindaichi asked in surprise

" So that's means... if these two ladies are compete with each other, so that's means... there is a love triangle conflict! " Jerry said in response

" What is a love triangle? " Ryotaro asked in curiosity

" Love triangle means that two persons or things are fighting over in a one person or a thing. " Miyuki said to him

" If Miss Rika was the Superintendent's childhood friend and his first love interest, that's Mayumi Shikata... got in love to him too?! " Chazz asked

" Exactly " Kindaichi responded

" Oh, no! This is can't be so good! " Ryotaro said in panicked

Rika confronted her, face to face, after years that they didn't met each other.

" What do you want anyway, Mayumi? " she asked

" Oh, my. You haven't changed a lot since I saw on you on Osaka City, you know, investigating a crime case. " Mayumi said with amusement

" Yes, I been investigating a murder case at that time. I'll never thought that you will returned here in Japan since you are worked in Portugal 5 years ago. " Rika said

" Of course, I have came back here in this country, in order to eliminate you and returned my reputation against you! " Mayumi shouted, with a rage of anger

" reputation? What she does means by that? " Tom asked Kindaichi

" She was referring to Mr Akechi, Tom. " Kindaichi said in response

" Eh?! " Tom wondered in surprise

" So that's means... " Miyuki uttered

" Mayumi! Enough of this rivalry fight, you don't have to hurt anyone else. " Rika said

" It was your fault that you steal my reputation and popularity from everybody! " Mayumi shouted

" It was already from the past, Mayumi. Don't held grudge against me just like that. All of you thinked in your mind is all about evil desires and hatred. " Rika said

" Whatever, Rikako. All I wanted to eliminate you from the picture and returned my reputation from you! " Mayumi shouted

That moment, she transformed into her new ego self, Red Masked Death. Everyone were shocked in horror when they saw, her transformed. The moon was turned pitch black, covered with black skies and the winds is getting stronger than ever.

" Mayumi was the... Red Masked Death? " Chazz wondered in surprise

" Just like in the novel Phantom of the Opera, created by Gastron Ledoux, the Phantom had dressed up as Red Death, in order to terrorize the opera house. " Jerry stated

" No way! Just like the similar case that I solved a long months ago, in an Opera House. " Kindaichi said

" Oh, yeah. That's the place where we came along with the drama club members. " Miyuki said

" What in the world was really happened in here? Do you think it was the same from the story? " Hannah asked

" I'm not so sure, but I think something was different Red Death we saw tonight. A person with full of hatred and evil desires. All she wanted to get what she wants from anyone else. " Jerry stated

Rika, was surprised in horror, saw Mayumi's new transformation.

" Mayumi, what is the meaning of this? Why you wanted to be the Red Masked Death anyway? " she asked

" Because someone who had tell me that I wanted to become a new persona, in order to grudge revenge and hatred. " Mayumi said in response

" Who are you referred to? " Rika asked

" The one who called, goes by the name, Black Masked Rose. " Mayumi answered

Everyone were shocked of what she said.

" No way... the Black Masked Rose did? But why? " Kindaichi wondered in surprise

" I knew it, Black Masked Rose manipulate her, persuading her to become a criminal, in order to take revenge against her. She used her as a puppet and much worse is... she was her new secret accomplice. " Jerry said in response

" Impossible... it couldn't be that... " Chazz uttered

" That's right, she was the one who told me, on what I wanted to be. " Mayumi said

(Flashback)

In the street, Mayumi heard the Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) in persona, who was standing beside her.

" You wanted to hold revenge on that detective girl brat, don't you? " she asked

Mayumi, was surprised when she heard her voice and she said " I wanted to pay her back for what she done after those years and I wanted to stole her childhood friend, in order to gained my reputation back from her. "

" I see... is that what you want to? "

" Eh? "

" Why you don't have to joined with me? in order to gained your revenge? "

She paused for a moment and after a seconds, she responded to her " Yes, I will joined with you. But who are you anyway? "

" Mayumi Shikata... you will become the Red Masked Death. You can called me, Black Masked Rose, the famous well known criminal. "

She vanished away from her sight. From that day forward that Rosa told to her, she dressed up as Red Masked Death, to terrorize and haunted in every hotels in Japan.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back From the present time)

" I guess you are right, pal. She was been manipulated by her in order to killed anyone. " Tom said

" Just like Takato did the same way. I think this is going to be far more terrifying than Black Masked Rose wanted to killed anyone. She was nothing but just a manipulator. She has no heart to used suffered people, to act as a criminals. " Kindaichi stated

" I guess you are finally remembered a little about your hidden past. " Kenmochi said

" We need to solved this case as soon as possible but for now... we have a brand new enemy to faced with. " Kindaichi said

" You are right, Master Kindaichi. We can't let her to hurt everyone else. This is gonna created more chaos than ever. " Jerry stated

" What should we do now? " Chazz asked

" It's still all up to Rika, the one who can able to stop this terror. " Kindaichi said in response

Rika and Mayumi (Red Masked Death) are facing with each other while Akechi was watching in silence, and that how he developed worriness for Rika for the very first time.

And Kindaichi told him " I think it was all up to you, Mr Akechi. You can able to stop this terror fight. Miss Rika was trying herself to fight her back. It was your decision to make. "

" If you are very worried about her, then you have to proved that you need her so much despite you are her only childhood friend! Give her a strong courage, in order to stop Mayumi from doing this. " Jerry said to him

" I think Kindaichi and Jerry were right, you have to make the most difficult choice, just like in novel Sherlock Holmes, you know, your title name from the past. " Kenmochi said to him

" I think they are fighting over you, for real. This is a love triangle conflict fight. " Tom said

Then, Mayumi released her weapon, which it was similar to a fencing weapon, pointed at Rika.

" I'll demand you in a duel fight. If you win, I'll let you and your beloved childhood friend to be together but if you lose, I will stole him away from you and he will belong to me... forever. " she said

Rika's expression turned madly in anger, trying to stepped forward to her, however Akechi pulled her hand, making her to wondered in curiosity.

" What is it? " she asked

" I know that it was hard to feel just like this but you don't have to do this. It was very risky for you that Mayumi will get hurt you so badly. I won't lose a girl who was very important to my life. I can't do it without you because I have feel for you for a long years. So please... I need you. " Akechi said, with an emotional expression for the very first time

Rika, was surprised of what he said.

" That's the nice way. " Kindaichi said

" Yeah... " Jerry uttered

" What a touching romance... after all, an elite superintendent just like you, shouldn't be in love to an idiotic lady just like her. And soon, you will come with me. " Mayumi said, with an evil amusement

Rika, hold his hand and said " Akechi, as I promised to you from before that I will protect you from harm no matter what it's takes, even the cost of my own life to spared with. You're my only courage that I have. I couldn't become just like this today without you. "

" You say so, Rika? Are you really sure about that? " Akechi asked

" Of course, I swear. " Rika said

" Okay, I will. I'm counting on you. " Akechi told her

" I will " Rika said

And she turned back to Mayumi, shouted " I will accept your challenge but I won't ever lay a finger on him, got that? "

" Oh... it's was a deal... show what you got, Rikako Kobayashi, my arch enemy. " Mayumi said, with evil amusement

Then, she throwed the other weapon to her and the two are stepped back away from the distance, facing with each other, with different facial expressions.

" You can do it, Sis!! " Ryotaro yelled

" Are you ready, Rikako? " Mayumi asked

" Bring it! " Rika said in response

And the two ladies are began to faced with each other, while Tom, Jerry and the others were watching from behind while Akechi, watching Rika from the distance, was became worried about her for the second time.

 **Now that a brand new enemy has appeared before the detective pair, Tom and Jerry, Kindaichi and the others. Rikako " Rika " Kobayashi, the childhood friend of Superintendent Akechi, was facing her arch enemy and rival, Mayumi Shikata, who had became Red Masked Death, by the persuation of Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac), in order to eliminate Rika at all cost. Kindaichi had been recovered a little of his hidden past that he heavily mentioned Black Masked Rose, due to her criminal acts, to manipulate people.**

 **The two are started to compete with each other, not just only for popularity and reputation but also they fight for love of a one man.**

 **Who will gonna win? Who will gonna fall back? Will Kindaichi can finally discovered of his hidden past and his secret relationship with Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) completely? What will be their next move?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 9 - History of The Fire Incident**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Revenge is not the solution to your problems. It will caused a broken relationship to the person, whon you wanted to destroyed with. "**

 **\- Detective Jerry Mouse**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - History of the Fire Incident

In the previous chapter, Detectives Tom and Jerry Hajime Kindaichi and Inspector Kenmochi were reunited with their close ally, Rikako Kobayashi " Rika " for short, the detective head in charge of the Metropolitan Police Department and the childhood friend and now the love interest of Superintendent Akechi. However, their reunion was interrupted when Mayumi Shikata, dressed as Red Masked Death, who was been manipulated by Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac), in order to killed her. Akechi, developed worriness towards Rika, admitted that he had fall in love to her. And so, the two women will compete with each other, for love and revenge.

Will Kindaichi can able to finally remembered his fully hidden past encounter with Rosa Lilac in personal?

Find Out

Rika and Mayumi, facing with each other, holding their weapons that it was used in fencing, in different facial expressions. And that moment, the two battled with each other.

While the two are fighting with each other, Akechi, reminiscing recalled on his mind about his first memorable moment encounter with Rika.

(Flashback)

(30 Years Ago)

(Campsite Forest)

Rika, was walking around the forest, carrying a basket, to get some strawberries from trees that are covered around. While she was still continued to look for a strong tree, she had saw Akechi, who was sat under the tree, can't able to stand up, crying. She stopped walking and she approached to him. They are both 7 years old at that time.

" What's the matter? "

He looks at her, with curiosity, answered in response, still crying " My knee was wounded. I'll had been tripped to a large rock over there while I searching for some strawberries. "

" You looking for strawberries? I'll had been searched the same thing too. But don't worry, I'll help you out. "

She get a handkerchief from her pocket and then she placed on his wounded knee, wrapped it, making him to slight blushed in red for the very first time.

" There, your wound will be healed for a moment. "

" Thanks a lot. Hold on, are you joined in the camping too? "

" Of course not. By the way, my name is Rikako Kobayashi, just called me Rika for short. And yours? "

" My name is Kengo Akechi. It was a pleasure to meet you, Rika. Thanks for helping me. "

" No problem. So, shall we get back to the campsite? "

" Sure thing "

Then, she held his hand, holding him, making him to blushed in red once again and the two lead back to the campsite.

(Flashback Ends)

(Back at the Present Time)

(In outside of Kyoto Hotel)

After he recalled his first encounter with Rika since childhood, he turned back to watch the battle fight.

" Their battle fight was not over yet. How long will gonna stopped it? " Chazz asked Kindaichi

" I'm not so sure. If unless one of them, will win in this fight, not for reputation but also for love as well. " Kindaichi responded

" Beat her, Sis! You can do it!! " Ryotaro yelled

" This is not so good, pal. " Tom said, with a doubtful expression

" I guess we have no option but to leave it to the one who had been counting on her, Superintendent Akechi, in order to stopped this. " Jerry stated

The battle ensues. Rika tried to hit Mayumi on the right arm but Mayumi hit her hardly on the left shoulder, making everyone to surprised in grief.

" She had hitted Miss Rika on the shoulder! " Miyuki said in surprise

" This is gonna really gonna be so bad that I thought. " Chazz said

Rika, can't able to move faster because of her harder hit on her shoulder.

" So, give up yet? " Mayumi asked

" I'm not done yet, Mayumi. I'm not giving up until the end. " Rika responded

" That's the strong spirit, Sis! " Ryotaro shouted

" Really? Well then, I have to finished you off by one strike!! " Mayumi shouted, as she about to attacked her

" Watch out, Rika!! " Akechi yelled, with worriedness on his face

" This is will be your end, Rikako Kobayashi!! My reputation will be mine again!! " Mayumi shouted, as she about to strike her

But then, Rika jumped away from her, hitted her on the right arm, more hardly than ever, making Mayumi to fell down, just like a paralyzed object.

" She did it! " Inspector Kenmochi said, with a delight

" Thanks goodness " Hannah said, with a sigh relief

Rika, approached to her, pointed the fencing weapon at her, said " You won't ever to defeat me, Mayumi. I'm far more different from you. You won't ever to hurt anyone on those who are around me. "

Making her to anger in rage, she wanted to strike her again by her weapon but however Akechi had suddenly released his gun weapon, fired her at her right arm where Rika hitted it. And the fencing weapon fell down on the ground.

" Nice try, Mr Akechi. You had hit her on the arm. " Kindaichi said

Mayumi, covered her wounded right arm by her hand, said with enragement " Why you?... Why you have tried to hit me? Is because you are trying to protect that idiotic lady? Quite a shame are you, Elite Superintendent Akechi. After all, you won't ever to deny me. "

" Just stayed away from us, Mayumi!! And besides, don't bothered me anymore... ever!! Rika was the only lady that I have been truly loved with, not you!! " Akechi shouted

Making her to angry in rage than ever, she stepped back away in a bit distance, and she vanished with swirl of rose petals. Before she left, she shouted " This is not over yet, Rikako Kobayashi. The next time we meet, I'll gonna defeat you at all cost. And course, to get you back to me, Superintendent. You will be mine again!! No one can able to stopped me!! Ever!! "

And she vanished away from their sight, making everyone to stunned in surprised. After Mayumi had vanished away, Akechi was fell a little exhausted. Rika, rushed to his aid, asked " Akechi!! Are you alright? "

" Yes, I'm fine, Rika. I'm just been a little exhausted. " Akechi responded

" But why you tried to protect me from her attack with your gun? " Rika asked

" It is because that... I'm afraid that you will get hurt so badly by her. So that why I wanted to protect you from harm, just like you did from the past. It was my turn to protect you. After all, you are so very important to my life. I couldn't do that without you. " Akechi responded

" Aaaah... " Tom said, in a romantic manner

" Well, I understand of what you have feel for me since we met each other since childhood. I'll be always to stayed by your side no matter what it's takes, Akechi. " Rika said to him

And they held their hands with each other, looking at each other with romantic manner.

" So, now what, Kindaichi? " Inspector Kenmochi asked

" I guess we should proceed to solved the case then. We shouldn't waste any more time. " Kindaichi responded

" As long as Black Masked Rose... no.. Rosa Lilac was watching us... I think she will hatched an another evil plan.. along with Mayumi, the Red Masked Death, her secret accomplice. We need to be more alert at all the times. The two have been targeted both Master Kindaichi and Superintendent Akechi as well. We need to finished this as soon as possible. " Jerry stated

" At least, we got Miss Rika, to be our main defense. " Miyuki said

Kindaichi, turned to Tom and Jerry, asked in a whispered manner " Shall I speaked to you two for a moment at the room? "

" Sure thing, Master Kindaichi. " Jerry responded

" Whatever you say " Tom said

Later, the three detectives entered in the room in the third floor.

" So, Kindaichi. What will you will gonna talked about? " Tom asked

" About the secret love relationship between Miss Rika and Mr Akechi, right? " Jerry asked, correcting the hunction

" That is one of the things that we need to talk with. We need to focus on the main case. " Kindaichi said in response

" But hold on... Mr Kindaichi. " Tom said

" Yes, what is, Tom? " Kindaichi asked

" I was wondering on how Miss Rika and that evil Mayumi Shikata are started to developed rivalry with each other. We are all know that they are both in love to Mr Akechi. Do you have any idea why? " Tom responded

" Maybe.. you should asked from Rika about that. I think Jerry and I were going down to the ground floor while you will gonna talked to her. We can't let anyone to know about their secret past relationship. You are the only one who can know this, Tom. I'm counting on you. " Kindaichi told him

" I will, Kindaichi. " Tom said

And then, the three were splitting up. Jerry and Kindaichi went down on the ground floor.

" Master Kindaichi, are you really sure about this? " turned his face to him

" I guess this is the only option that we need. We need to solved this case as soon as possible. I need to find out about my hidden past encounter with Rosa. "

" Yeah, you say so. By the way, I guessed I was very obvious. "

" of what, Jerry? "

" You, me, Tom, Inspector Kenmochi known about Miss Rika a lot since we are working together in all of the mysterious cases that we are already solved with. We are lucky to have her in our side but... there is one question that I didn't know with. "

" What are you saying, Jerry? "

" If that Mayumi, her greatest arch enemy and rival, had been hated her since high school until college because of her envious of her good personality, popularity and also for the love for Mr Akechi as well. "

" And.. what about it? "

" On how they developed rivalry with each other from the very beginning. That's the question that I need to find with. "

" If you say so, Jerry. Then, let's do it. But first, we need to find some evidences. "

" Sure thing "

The two went to the counter check section.

" Oh, is there's something that you need to asked with? " the clerk asked

" Can we borrowed that old book of the Rose Hotel? " Jerry asked

" Sure thing do, sir. I will handled it to you. " the clerk responded

And the clerk handled the old book to Jerry.

" Just return the book if you are done. " the clerk told them

" We will " Jerry said

Then, the two returned back to the computer room. Jerry opened the book, and he read everything one by one. When he reached to the page where the picture of the original Rose Hotel Building was placed. Kindaichi stopped it.

" I finally remembered now. I was been trapped in that part of the building where I was collapsed by the huge fire. "

" So, what time did the fire collapsed in the entire hotel building? "

" If I recalled it... it was at between 11 to 12 o clock midnight. Everyone didn't know where is the fire came from. I was really in despair when the fire trapped me. "

" And then.. what happened? "

" A hour later, my eyes were opened again when I was out of the hotel. But I was surprised that she was carried me out of the fire building. "

" Then, do you recognized her face? "

" Not exactly, but I can heard her voice saying that " _You are safe, Kindaichi._ " Then after that, I was fainted again for the second time. The last thing I can remember when I was in hospital when my mom and Miyuki was there. I didn't remember in my mind who had saved me from the fire. "

" I finally get it now, Master Kindaichi. I think that Rosa was the one who saves you from the fire, I'm sure of it. "

" 1 year later after the fire incident. She doesn't ever contact me anymore. "

" Hold on... how did you know about Rosa Lilac in personal? "

" It was a long story, Jerry. I will explained that to you when we settled the case once for all. " with a slight smile on his face

" Master Kindaichi... " as he looks at him

But suddenly, Tom along with Rika came in. The two turned to them.

" So, how was the investigation going? " Tom asked

" Master Kindaichi had finally remembered of his hidden past 10 years ago and his last encounter with Rosa Lilac. I mean... the Black Masked Rose.. I guess... " Jerry said in response

" Well, I think this case will be so more difficult that we expected with. After all, we have been encountered two mysterious enemies. " Rika stated

" That's sounds to hear that from you, Rika. " Jerry said with a happy smile

" Thanks, Jerry. " Rika said, did the same way as him

" By the way, how is Mr Akechi was? " Kindaichi asked her

" Seems he was taking a rest for now. I can't let him to be involved in this situation between me and Mayumi. " Rika responded

" I guess you two are really love rival-enemies after all. " Kindaichi said

" I asked her everything on how they met with each other since childhood. " Tom stated

" Um, Rika. I need to asked you for a one question. " Jerry said

" Yes, what is it, Jerry? " Rika asked with curiosity on her face

" How did you and Mayumi became rivals from the first place? Can you tell us why? " Jerry asked

That moment, she paused in silent manner, nodded her head.

On the other hand at the top of the hotel building, Chazz was watching at the night skies. But suddenly, he heard a loud footsteps from the near distance and then he responded with amusement expression " I do really know that you will meet up here in this place, isn't that correct, the arch enemy of Hajime Kindaichi... then he turned around to the center " ..., The Puppeteer of Hell, Yoichi Takato? "

Then, Takato went out of the shadows, said in surprise manner " It was a pleasure to meet you, the ally and close friend of the detective Jerry Mouse and the Pro League Duelist, Mr Chazz Princeton. "

And the two are face to face with each other, in different facial expressions.

Meanwhile, the Black Masked Rose was on the top of the old building of the Rose Hotel, where Kindaichi had encountered her 10 years, holding the black red rose on her hand, her face was turned angry in rage, and she gripped the petals hardly, fell down on the floor.

" _You won't ever to reject me, famous detective... Soon, you will be in my hands for real. No one can able to stop me.._ "

And she jumped off from the building, going to Kyoto Hotel.

 **Now that Hajime Kindaichi had finally remembered about what happened 10 years ago, they started to make a new counter plan against Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) and Red Masked Death (Mayumi Shikata). On the other hand, Chazz had been mysteriously encountered the arch enemy of Kindaichi, Yoichi Takato at the rooftop. Meanwhile, Rosa had a brand new evil plan in order to take Kindaichi away from them and to eliminate on those who are close to him including Jerry as well.**

 **What will be our next strike plan for our well known skilled detectives? Will they can able to stop Rosa this time?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - Chazz Encounter The Puppeteer of Hell?**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Love can be do without material things in order to saved someone who was very close to you the most, by through some strong and courageous actions, with or without power or ability. "**

 **\- Hajime Kindaichi**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Chazz Encounter The Puppeteer of Hell?

In the previous chapter, the flashback story of Rika and Akechi's childhood relationship was revealed. Return back to the present time, Rika and Mayumi, who was the Red Masked Death, are started to fight with against with each other, but thanks to Akechi's strong defensement and encouragement, Rika had easily defeated Mayumi in their first fight. She (Mayumi) swears that she will defeated her and to returned back her reputation from her and she vanished away from their sight. Later on, Kindaichi and Jerry are having their investigation search about the fire incident 10 years ago in which Kindaichi is one of the survivors. By through the book list of the old Rose Hotel, Kindaichi had finally been remembered of what happened to him in during the fire incident at the hotel 10 years ago. On the other hand, Chazz was been facing with the arch enemy of Kindaichi, the Puppeteer of Hell, Yoichi Takato at the rooftop of the hotel while on the other side, the Black Masked Rose, was hatching an another evil plot, in order to get Kindaichi from those people and his friends whom he close the most.

Will the detectives can able finally to discovered the true secret plan of Black Masked Rose? Can they can able to make a counterattack plan?

Find Out

(Flashback)

(1 hour ago)

When Jerry and the others are have been being busy in the investigation case about the fire incident at the Rose Hotel 10 years ago, Chazz went back to the room all by himself, to take a rest. But that very moment, he saw a letter that it was placed on the top of the cabinet, with a fresh blue rose flower on it.

" What's this? "

He opened the letter and he read of what the letter said:

 _Dear Mr Chazz Princeton,_

 _I know that you and that detective mouse are been close friends with each other a long time ago. But.. I have to tell you something that it will make you so very shockable. If you wanted to know about that, just meet me at the top of the hotel building. Just make sure that no one is following you around._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Yoichi Takato_

 _The Puppeteer of Hell_

After he had read the letter, he thought in himself, in a surprise manner " So... he's was the arch enemy of Mr Kindaichi?! But why he knows about my long friendship with Tom and Jerry? What important thing that he wanted to said with to me? I need to find out the truth. I have to. "

And he ran off from the room and he hurriedly went to the rooftop of the hotel building.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back at the rooftop of the hotel building)

Both two are standing with each other, looking at each other, in different facial expressions, face to face.

" So.. you must be the arch enemy of Hajime Kindaichi, the Puppeteer of Hell, Yoichi Takato, I'm right? "

" Yes, I am. I have been known Kindaichi for a very long time. He was getting in my way of my perfect art of crimes that I been set up with. But somehow, I was a very skilled magician performer. "

" Are you saying that... you used innocent and desperate people into puppets? "

" Exactly, because they are been so very desperate that they cannot fight themselves back on those people who had treated them so badly just like they killed their own special someone. That's was my special goal ability. "

Chazz, nodded his head, said " I see about that. You are far more different than the Black Masked Rose. "

" Very smart, boy. Very smart. You looked like Kindaichi after all, very stubborn and not afraid of anything. But you see, She was far more greater than anyone else. " as he hold an another blue rose, through his hand

" Huh? What do you mean? "

" I have already talked to your detective mouse close friend of yours. I have told him about the secret connection relationship between Kindaichi and that Black Masked Rose, or also known as Rosa Lilac and we have been make a bet. If he had captured her, I will never bothered them anymore but if he had failed, I will killed both him and Kindaichi as well. "

" Yeah, I been heard that from Mr Kindaichi a while ago. But I won't let anyone of my close friends will be killed by the evil hands of yours. " with a little mad expression on his face

" Well, I guess you are very tough person that much, Mr Princeton. But there is one last thing that I need to say to you. "

" What's was it? "

" Do you know the toughest police female head in charge of the Metropolitan Department, Rikako Kobayashi? "

" Yeah, I met her a while ago. So, why you know about her? "

" Is because she was the only clue who can able to stop her. "

" Wait... you mean her arch rival and enemy, Mayumi Shikata aka the Red Masked Death, I'm correct? "

" Exactly. But I have to tell you the hidden truth on how they became arch rivals with each other from the past. "

" the hidden truth? What do you mean? I have been heard from Jerry that those two are competing with each other from the past, for Superintendent Akechi's attentions, and he was Miss Rika's childhood friend. "

" That Elite Superintendent guy was her childhood friend? "

" Exactly it is "

" Ha, quite lucky he was. Although he was not very comfortable and popular when it's comes to beautiful ladies. Quite so very curious that much. "

" So, what the real truth of their furious rivalry then? "

" The real truth of their rivalry that... they are having their first fight since their high school days, in an interactive quiz competition match between different schools from every districts of Japan. Mayumi Shikata was came from an another school, and she transferred to a public university school, due to her family's poor financial situation. She was always in the top place in every major subjects and every students, were started to admired her so much. But when Rikako had transferred to that university school, she was going down from first place to second place in every entire major subjects, and she was now the new popular person of the entire school body. And that's how she started to getting envious towards her, thought that she had stole her reputation and popularity away from them including Akechi as well, who was one of the top notcher student at that time. In during the interactive quiz contest, she wanted to won in the contest, by cheating Rikako's answers on an another sheet of paper and she placed on the bottom of her table. When the final result of the quiz have come out, in order to declared the winner. Both two are got the same scores. Mayumi accused her for cheating the answers but Rika denied it until Akechi steps in front of the stage, tell everything of what he had saw with and after that... Mayumi was getting disqualified from the quiz contest by the school committee and Rika was declared the true winner. But Mayumi became furious in anger, tried to hit her a stone on her head but she was took by the guards away. Before she left the school, she had shouted that she declared that Rikako will be became her arch enemy and rival always... at all the times... in the next future years. And Mayumi have never been returned back to school for a long month after the incident. They met each other again at the college school university. Their rivalry were growing furiously than ever seems. "

" So that's was the real truth about their rivalry? "

" Exactly it is. Because I know every people's perspective ways of life. "

" perspective ways of life?... " then he nodded his head, in a silent manner

" Oh, and by the way, You have to warned the others including Kindaichi as well. "

" Huh, what do you mean? "

" Later by midnight, the Black Masked Rose will gonna strike in at the hotel, in order to get Kindaichi by force. "

" No way! She will gonna strike in tonight, to get Mr Kindaichi in a secret?! " with a shocking expression on his face

" Exactly it is, just go and warned them. If each of you had don't ever make a move immediately, your plan will be failed for good. That's what I said to you... I know every people's perspective ways in life. "

" I wont ever to be failed or to give up. This time, we will be succeeded in this case mission. You won't ever to be underestimated to us including Jerry and Kindaichi as well. "

He turned his back away from him, then he ran downstairs, while Takato was leaving too, in a swirling piles of rose petals, leaving a Joker card at the floor.

On the other hand, while Kindaichi, Jerry and Rika were talking at the ground floor, on about on how they will gonna settled Rosa Lilac (Black Masked Rose), but that very moment, Akechi and Tom went downstairs.

Rika, was surprise when she saw him, asked " Are you getting better now? "

" Yeah, I'm fine really. Don't need to be so very worried about me, Rika. " Akechi said in response

" Why I should be very worried to you? After all, it was all Mayumi's fault. She was the one who had started this... and despite all these years that me and Mayumi were rivals with each other... I will still able to protect you and to take care of you... always... at all the times. " Rika said to him

" Ahh... how sweet... " Tom said, in a romantic manner

" Rika... I know that it was very hard for me that I will choose between you two but... still... you are the only lady in my whole life... nothing else... I couldn't do this without you by my side. " Akechi said to her

And the two are holding hands, looking at each other faces, in a romantic manner.

" Nice try, Mr Akechi! Give your best romantic shot to her!! " Kindaichi shouted in embarrassment

" Ugh! Give me a break, Kindaichi. " Akechi protested, making his face turned blushed in full red

Tom turned his back around, wondered in curiosity, then he asked them " By the way, where did Chazz go? "

" I don't know. He told me that he will take a rest on the hotel room a while ago. " Kindaichi said in response

" Just let him be, pal. He was getting tired and exhausted for the whole day. Tomorrow Thursday will be the Rose Festival parade. Even though the celebration was still on ahead, we need to continued to finished solving the case of Black Masked Rose along with Red Masked Death, in order to avoid making any evil threats and murderous things to anyone else. " Jerry said to him

" I had agree with you, Jerry boy. " Rika said

" So, is there's any clue or evidence did you find with? " Akechi asked

" There is. " Jerry said in response and he showed the information papers to them

He handled the information papers to Akechi and Rika. They read every informations carefully. When they were reached on the last page, they were shocked in surprised of what they had read.

" Mr Kindaichi... Are you one of the survivors of the fire incident 10 years ago at the old Rose Hotel? " Rika asked

" Exactly it was, Miss Rika. That's the same place where I met Rosa Lilac when I was very young. " Kindaichi said in response

" But I had heard that Rosa Lilac was dead in the fire incident from before. " Rika said, in a thoughtful manner

" Precisely, she was not dead on the fire incident. " Tom said to her

" She was not dead? Do you mean that... she was fully alive until today? " Rika asked

" Yes, it is. She was still alive until today and she was lurking around everywhere, trying to killed other people and to used desperate people as criminal puppets. " Jerry said in response

" And she was targeting Kindaichi as well so that why we need to hurried to solved the case as soon as possible. " Tom said to her

" I get it now. The rumor of the Black Masked Rose was actually to be true after all. I think she was teamed up with Mayumi, in order to seek revenge not only to me but to other people but including you two as well. " Rika said in a thoughtful manner

But then, Chazz arrived in, went downstairs.

Tom, turned his back to him, said in a surprise " Hey, Chazz! Are you having a good beautiful sleep? "

" Guys, I think I have received a message from Mr Takato, a big shocking news. " Chazz said in response

" From Takato?! What is the message is all about, Chazz? " Kindaichi asked, in a surprise manner

" He said that the Black Masked Rose will gonna strike in by midnight, in order to get you, Mr Kindaichi. " Chazz said in response

" Say what?! She will gonna get me?! " Kindaichi asked in a confusing manner

" I guessed this is far more dangerous that we had never expected with. So, what will be our next move, pal? We can't let her to get near to Kindaichi. " Tom asked Jerry

Jerry, nodded his head, in a silent manner, thinked of a better counter strike plan.

While on the other hand, as Yoichi Takato predicted with, Rosa Lilac (Black Masked Rose) had sneakily entered in the back portion of the hotel, so that no one can see her behind the shadows.

 **And so, the detectives are finally found the evidence that might lead to catch Black Masked Rose into their trap, in order to stop the terror once for all. But they didn't realized that she was already nearby at inside of the hotel, in order to get Kindaichi away from them. Chazz, on the other hand, had encountered the Puppeteer of Hell, Yoichi Takato, the arch enemy of Kindaichi, telled to him about the hidden real reason of the rivalry between Rika and Mayumi from a long time ago.**

 **Become more alarming than ever seems, the detectives must figured out a better clever plan in order to prevent Rosa get near to Kindaichi.**

 **The case continues.**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 11 - Disappearance**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Learn the real truth from other people who have more experienced in every perspective in life of others. Don't ever believed in some fake news or fake people whom you didn't know with. Be self conscious and aware to searched real life informations. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Disappearance

In the previous chapter, Chazz Princeton encountered the arch enemy of Hajime Kindaichi, the Puppeteer of Hell, Yoichi Takato, tell him about the hidden history of the enrageous rivalry between Rika and Mayumi from the past. Before they could depart from each other, Takato warned him that the Black Masked Rose will gonna strike by midnight, in order to get Kindaichi. And so, Chazz rushed to Tom and Jerry along with Kindaichi, Akechi and Rika, telling to them that the Black Masked Rose will gonna strike in by midnight, and so Kindaichi was started to get anxiously fear, and so, the detectives were started to make a counter strike plan, so that she will never get near to Kindaichi.

Will their plan will be worked? or it will gonna failed?

Find Out

In a flashback, 10 years ago, at the old Rose Hotel, a young Kindaichi (was 7 years old), was been rescued by Rosa Lilac, from being trapped on the fire in inside the hotel.

A hours later, he was at the hospital, was lying on a bed. He saw his mother along with young Miyuki by his side. She was at the same age as Kindaichi does.

" Where am I? " Young Kindaichi asked, wondering

" You were in the hospital, son. I'm so glad that you are fine. I'm so very worried that you had been trapped in inside the hotel. " his mother answered in response

" Are you feeling better now, Hajime? " Young Miyuki asked

" Yes, I'm fine, Miyuki. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really. " Young Kindaichi answered

That moment, he turned around his head, looking for something, in around the hospital.

" What's the matter, son? Are you looking for something? " his mother asked

" I don't see her anywhere. " Young Kindaichi said, still looking around, in a low tone voice manner

" What did you just say, son? " his mother asked him again, in curiosity

" I don't see Miss Rosa anywhere. " Young Kindaichi said in response, with anxiously expression on his face

" Who was that Miss Rosa anyway, Hajime? " Young Miyuki asked

" She was a great musician performer and a composer too. She's the one who saved my life from being trapped on the fire. She was a kind and generous person. Can you tell me where she was? Is she was still alive? " Young Kindaichi said

But their faces turned saddened.

" Um, I'm so very sorry, son. I'm afraid that the rescuers didn't found her body. I'm afraid that she might be dead in the fire too. It's was already too late. " his mother said to him

Making him to shocked in grief, said with strong emotions " No... it can't be... it can't be true! She will never died on the fire! She's the one who saved me. She was my savior! I can't accept that she was gone for good. I can't! " and he covered his face with both of his hands, crying in tears, with anguish emotions

But Young Miyuki comforts him, said " Don't need to get cry just like that, Hajime. Just accepted it that Miss Rosa was gone away. I'm still here for you and to support you no matter what it's takes. "

" You think so? " Young Kindaichi asked

" Of course, I'll promise. " Young Miyuki said, with a smiling expression on her face

" You are the best person ever, Miyuki. I couldn't be like this without you in my life. " Young Kindaichi said, hugged her

But unbeknownst to him and to everyone inside, Rosa, was secretly heard the conversation, in behind the walls of the hospital, started to feel desperate that Kindaichi thought that she was already dead, and so, she leaves the place, to lived a brand new life and she will find a way, in order to reunited with Kindaichi once again in the future.

Return back to the present time, Kindaichi was lying down in a large bed in the hotel room, still can't able to sleep, because he fears that Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) might get him by midnight. He recalled on his mind about of what the masked figure said that she will killed anyone, if he's still refuses to come with her. After he had recalled everything on his mind, he thought " _I never thought that I will able to forget her because I thought that she was gone in this world but why she was still alive until today?... What she really wants from me? To be with her? But still... I couldn't forget my friends and even Miyuki as well. What should I do next?_ " and he looks at the wall clock on the top wall, and he thought again on his mind, wondering " _I wondered of what Tom and Jerry and the others are up to. I hope they could make a counter strike plan so soon._ "

Back at the downstairs, in outside of the hotel, every police officers and securities were guarding in every parts of Kyoto Hotel, to make sure that Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) will never get near inside, to get Kindaichi.

" Are you really sure about this plan, Jerry boy? " Inspector Kenmochi asked

" Don't need to be worried too much, Inspector. I had already told Tom to guard the room where Kindaichi was staying at. The other guests should be stayed permanently in their respective rooms so that they will be safe away from Black Masked Rose's killing attempts. " Jerry said in response

" Very impressive plan, Mr Detective Jerry. But do you think it was necessary for that masked woman to get near even though we got some many police securities that were been placed in every part of the hotel? " Akechi asked

" There were some CCTV cameras placed in the entire hotel. I had already told Mr Aldrich to covered up, in order to secured the entire place and to know if she was coming or not. Then, we should set up a trap for her. The other guests should be stayed in their respective rooms, for private securities. " Jerry said in response

Rika, approached to them, asked " Is everything were set up? "

" All done, Miss Rika. My best pal Tom will be guarding Kindaichi's room, so that he will gonna make sure that the Black Masked Rose will never entered inside the hotel. " Jerry answered in response

" Okay, if you insist so, but I will make sure that Mayumi will never get near here. " Rika said, with a cautious expression on her face, turned her head around, watching at every corner

" You are quite very alert that much, Miss Rika. I like it that way. " Jerry said

" Thanks, Jerry. " Rika said, with a smile on her face

A police officer approached to them, said to Jerry " They are all ready set up, Detective. "

" Good. Just go in your respective positions immediately. " Jerry commanded

" Yes, we will, Detective. " the police officer responded

And the police officer left. Miyuki, went to them, asked " Uh, what's this? A set up plan against Black Masked Rose? "

" Yes, Miss Nanase. We need to make sure that the Black Masked Rose will never entered here in the hotel, to get near to Kindaichi. Tom was guarding the room where he was staying at. Jerry had planned this so that we should tracked her down in a secret trap. " Chazz answered in response, walked towards to them

" Oh, I see about that. I hope that she will never get Hajime for sure. After all, that woman couldn't forget all about him. " Miyuki said

" What do you mean by that, Miss Nanase? " Chazz asked, turned his head to her

" She was the one who saved his life from being trapped in the fire in that old Rose Hotel 10 years ago. " Miyuki answered

Jerry and the others were shocked in surprised of what Miyuki said.

" Miss Rosa Lilac was the one who saved Mr Kindaichi?! " Inspector Kenmochi asked, with a surprising expression

" Is that really true, Miyuki? " Jerry asked

" Yes, Hajime told me that he was been saved by Rosa from being trapped in inside of the hotel. When me and his mom told him that Rosa was dead as well, he was started to crying for the very first time in his life, that he couldn't believe that she was dead. And so, I told him that I will still support him even though that Rosa was gone. But somehow, I thought in my mind that Miss Rosa was still survived and alive until Hajime grown up when we went in a same high school university. " Miyuki stated

" You mean Fudo High School University, right? I had been heard of it that your school was very famous for all board games. " Rika asked, correcting her

" Yes, you're right, Miss Rika. Hajime and I were in fourth year now and we will graduated next year. " Miyuki said in response

" I'll had finally get it now. " Jerry said, in a thoughtful manner

" What do you mean by that, Mr Detective Jerry? " Akechi asked

" I do really thinked in my mind that Black Masked Rose... no... Rosa Lilac... was secretly fall in love to Master Kindaichi from the very start that they met with each other from before. Do you guys are really think the same thing too? " Jerry said

" Miss Rosa was secretly fall in love to Hajime? But do you have any clue or evidence to proved that she was really fall in love to him? " Miyuki asked, with curiosity

" Here's the proof. " Chazz said, shown the note paper

" What was that? a note? " Miyuki asked again

He handled the note paper to her (Note: the same note paper that Jerry and Chazz found at the crime scene room from the previous chapter (6)). She read on what it was says and then she was surprised.

" This writing... was written in French? Miss Rosa can learned that kind of language? I can't believe it. " Miyuki asked

" Yes, that writing was translated as " I had been loved you so much. " . That's explained it that Miss Rosa was secretly in love to Master Kindaichi. That's was the proof. Chazz and I had found that at the crime scene where Miss Rebecca was murdered few days ago. " Jerry stated

" Kindaichi never knows about that because he was still unconscious at that time when he saw a red rose petal on the floor in Miss Rebecca's room a days ago. " Chazz said

" So... that's means... her actual plan to make him returned back to her? " Miyuki asked

" Exactly it is, Miyuki. But we can't let her to get him away from us. " Jerry said

" I hope it will never happened. " Miyuki said, with a hopeful expression on her face

A hour later, everyone were waited and secured the entire hotel. But suddenly, the lights of every parts of the hotel were suddenly turned pitch black out. Everyone were wondered of what was really going on.

" A black out? " Chazz wondered

" I think someone turned off the breaker in under the basement, it seems. " Miyuki said

But Jerry, didn't move around, felt something very suspicious from inside of the hotel.

" Do you see something, Jerry boy? " Inspector Kenmochi asked

" I felt something... " Jerry uttered

" felt something, of what? " Chazz asked

A minute later, the lights were turned back on.

" The lights turned back on. That's was very quick as usual. " Rika said

" What was really going on? " Miyuki wondered

But Tom runned out of the hotel, in a panicked manner, has some bruises and wound on his shoulder, making Jerry and the others were surprised in horror.

" pal, what's the matter? Why you got some many bruises and wound on your shoulder? Where's Master Kindaichi? " Jerry asked

" Jerry, Master Kindaichi was been taken by the Black Masked Rose! " Tom said in response

" Say what?! " Jerry asked, with a shocking expression on his face

Chazz and the others were shocked of what Tom said.

" But how it was happened, Thomas? " Inspector Kenmochi asked

" While he and I were taking a rest on the room, but suddenly, the lights were turned off immediately. After a few seconds, the Black Masked Rose appeared before me and Master Kindaichi, holding a weapon on her hand. I tried to fight her back using my gun but I was been terribly hitted by her weapon. I can't able to move faster, because she was so very tough and clever. Before I could gained consciousness, I heard Kindaichi's scream. I tried to catch him up but I failed that he was almost caught by Black Masked Rose... I mean... Rosa Lilac. Before he will ended up being captured, he told me that he should tell to Jerry and the others to solved the case as soon as possible and also... he told me that Chazz Princeton should take over to solved the case while we were went on to find him. " Tom said in response

" Huh? Why me, Tom? I'm not very well in solving a difficult case just like this. I don't know how. " Chazz asked, with curiosity

" Because he believes that you are the most brilliant detective even though you are a Pro League duelist. He will gonna relied on you always as long as we rescued him from Rosa at all cost. " Tom said to him

" I think Tom got the point there. You looked exactly like Kindaichi does, has intelligent and doesn't afraid of anything of dangers and risks that occurs in. " Inspector Kenmochi said

" Come on, Chazz. Hajime was counting on you. I know that you can do it. " Miyuki said, insists him

He nodded his head, paused for a moment in silent manner, recalled that he had solved the " Dark Scorpions " robbery case in Duel Academy from before. After a few seconds, he finally responded " Okay, I will do it just for Mr Hajime Kindaichi. "

" That's the spirit, Chazz. " Jerry said

" Now that Rosa had captured Kindaichi. I guess we need an another better counter strike plan, in order to rescued him and to lured her into our trap. " Rika stated

" That's was a great idea, Rika. So, any plans do you have in your mind now, Mr Detective Jerry? " Akechi asked

" Well... now that she had captured Master Kindaichi, we need to find some more clues to know where he was. But for now, Chazz should poised and dressed up as Master Hajime Kindaichi to solved the case so that his other friends and the other guests might never recognized his true secret identity except besides us. " Jerry said

" Okay, so... where we gonna start first, Jerry? " Chazz asked

" I got a better idea " Jerry responded, in a thoughtful manner

 **Now that Hajime Kindaichi had been mysteriously captured by the Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) in the midst of the dark, the detectives pair were going to plan B, to make a better counter strike plan, in order to rescued Kindaichi and captured Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) in a secret trap. The revelation arises as the truth was shown in to light that Rosa was secretly in love to Kindaichi from the past 10 years ago, by through a love note that Chazz and Jerry founded with from the previous chapter (6). And so, as Kindaichi was still out there, Chazz should take his place as a well known skilled detective, to solved the case and to rescued him from her grasps.**

 **What should be the next move for the detectives pair and the other main characters? Will Chazz should able to find the true main clue in rescuing Kindaichi and to stop Black Masked Rose's (Rosa) evil tyranny once for all?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 12 - The First Case of Chazz**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" A better plan should lead to a successful achievement in a team or a group. Don't ever relied on only one person. You must helped them in order to make your plan a clear and well organized, in order to make other people impressed by your skills and tactics. Everyone of us will be the leaders in different ways and perspectives. Learned to be well responsible person in the society. "**

 **\- Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The First Case of Chazz

In the previous chapter, the detectives Tom and Jerry along with their allies were guarding the entire hotel so that the Black Masked Rose will never entered, to get Kindaichi away from them. But a hour later, Tom went out, with some wounds on his hand, tell to them that Black Masked Rose had attacked him and Kindaichi in during the blackout and she took Kindaichi away. Also, Miyuki finally learned that Rosa Lilac was secretly in love to Kindaichi and so they determined that they will tracked her down no matter what, with Chazz as the temporary replacement for Kindaichi, as the well known detective.

What will be their secret key that it can able to lead in tracking down Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac)? Will Chazz can be their only opportunity in solving the case?

Find Out

After they had learned that Black Masked Rose had kidnapped Kindaichi, they proceeded to Plan B, to find the main secret key, to tracked down her and to rescued him. While Rika and the others including the police staffs are still investigating and searching for clues in the entire hotel, the detectives pair Tom and Jerry were at the dressing room, helping Chazz, to dressed up as " Hajime Kindaichi ", so that no one could ever recognize by some other people including the police staffs who had already known him because of his popularity as the grandson of the famous fictional detective, Kosuke Kindaichi.

" So, uh... well... you need to be more practical this time, Chazz. Remember, you are the only key in solving this case and to rescued Master Kindaichi from her no matter what. " Tom said to him, as he changed his original black outfit to a high school uniform that Kindaichi always weared with

" I know that, Tom. I guess I was feeling so nervous about this. What if that masked woman will be recognized me? I'll be toasted. " Chazz said

" Oh, come on, Chazz. Black Masked Rose will never recognized you, I swear. Just like you did when you solved the case about the mysterious robbery case in Duel Academy a long time ago since we are in first year. " Jerry said to him

" Oh, yeah. I can still remember of what happened back then. Some of people saying that " The Chazz " was a genius and well skilled person, just like a detective solver. " Tom stated

" Yeah, you two still remember that. Oh, and by the way, Jerry. I need to asked for a favor. " Chazz said, turned his head to him

" Yes? What is it, Chazz? " Jerry asked

Chazz's cellphone was ringing on the table.

" Uh, Chazz... your cellphone is ringing.. " Tom said to him

And he checked on it and then he handled his cellphone to Jerry.

" Who's calling? " Jerry asked

" It was that Silfer Slacker of course! He wants to talked with you. " Chazz said in response

" You mean my master Jaden? Ugh, just tell him that I'm in the middle of the work here. " Jerry said, complaining

" Just answered him, you idiot. " Chazz told him, with an insulted expression on his face

" Okay, fine! " Jerry said and he grabbed Chazz's cellphone and he went out of the dressing room

He turned back to his original position, muttered " He was just look like Jaden after all."

" Those two are quite dashful that much, Chazz. I still remember when we are in second year that you had been pushed Jaden into the swimming pool in during our swimming lessons. You said to him that he can't learned on how to swim but luckily Jerry and Syrus were there to rescued him. " Tom said, with a little laughter on his face

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny, Thomas. I just did that because I wanted payback against him for giving away my fried shrimps in during break time. " Chazz said

" You did that to him because he had giving away your fried shrimps? Look, Chazz. I know it was very harsh of what you did to him and besides he was my pet owner after all. You two will be such great and wonderful friends, I knew that. " Tom stated

" Yeah, I knew that. After all, I said to myself that I was so feeled guilty for what I did to him. As we are graduating in Duel Academy, I had finally realized that I will trusted him a lot despite I had annoyed him that much from the very beginning that he came in the school. " Chazz said

" No hard feelings and regrets, Chazz. Learned to be reliable to one another. Oh, I need to get the shoes right away at the other room. I'll be right back in a minute. Just stayed right there. " Tom said and he went out of the dressing room

As Tom left out the room, Chazz looks at the mirror, closed his eyes, reminiscing on his mind about his first success in solving a case in Duel Academy a long time ago.

~ Flashback ~

~ Duel Academy ~

~ 4 years ago ~

The rumor of the mysterious robber who was been responsible for stealing the properties that it was owned by the Academy was spread out in the entire school and some of the students were feared that one of them will be the next victim of stealing, and so Chancellor Sheppard sent the well skilled and toughest duelists (Chazz, Tom, Jerry, Jaden, Bastion, Zane, Alexis, Dr Crowler and Professor Banner). It was happened in during the battle against the Shadow Riders. Sheppard tell to them of what happened in the past few days and told them that they should tracked down the main culprit.

But Chazz, stepped in, said to the Chancellor " Just let me to solved this case, Chancellor. "

" What? Are you really sure about that, Mr Chazz Princeton? It was very hard for you to tracked down the main culprit all by yourself. " Sheppard asked, with an anxious expression on his face

" Don't need to be worried about it, Chancellor. I have some tactics in solving this case. " Chazz said to him

" Do you really think so? Can you really can able to solved this? " Sheppard asked him again

" Of course, because " The Chazz " will saved the day. No matter what, I will tracked down the culprit who was responsible for stealing the properties of the school. I promise I will returned back everything, with huge expectations and high rewards. " Chazz said, in a serious tone voice manner

" Well, fine then. We can able to relied on your hands now, Mr Chazz Princeton. Good luck. " Sheppard said to him

" I will " Chazz answered

" See, I told you guys that Chazz will solved this case, just like Hajime Kindaichi did. " Tom said

" Who's this Hajime Kindaichi anyway, Mr Thomas? " Crowler asked

" He was the famous and well known detective in the entire country of Japan. He was the grandson of the famous fictional detective, Kosuke Kindaichi. He had solved a lot of difficult cases and lot of people including in the police department were began to admired him. He was looks like Chazz after all. I'm sure that he will solved this case, I swear. " Jerry said in response

" Yeah, after all he will solved the case in no time. After all, me and Jerry will be posed as pair detectives called " The Cat and Mouse Detectives. ". That's the second goal that me and Jerry planned before graduation. " Tom stated

" Are you saying that you two will be become well known animal detectives? What a surprising goal plan that I had ever heard with. " Crowler said

" So, any plans in your mind now, Chazz? " Zane asked him

" Don't need to be worried, Chazz. Me and Tom will be assisted you in investigating and searching for clues. " Jerry said, insisted him

" Do you really think so, mouse boy? " Chazz asked

" No problem, after all, I'm genius in searching for clues while Tom will be looking for informations. I hope this is will work out that way. " Jerry said in response, with a smile on his face

" Well... okay then, you guys came along with me while the others will searched in the entire academy if there is something bad happened. If you saw something suspicious, just contact me immediately. All of us have a device communicator in our pockets. You must stayed alert and don't be too much sluggish. " Chazz told them

" Sounds look like a detective to me. But are you really sure to solved this case immediately? Quite obvious for a duelist just you, Chazz. I like that your new attitude. " Jaden said, with a slight giggle on his face

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Nice try, Silfer Slacker. Of course it is. I will solved the case no matter what and to tracked down the main culprit once for all. " Chazz said

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this! " Jerry said in a rush

And so, the duelists were split up, to solved the case and to track down the main culprit who was responsible for stealing the properties of the Academy. Chazz along with Tom and Jerry were searching for clues and secret informations on how to track down the culprit. They kept working for the whole afternoon until later that night, at 8:30 o clock, the duelists gathered at the storage room.

" So, did you know who was the main culprit? " Alexis asked

" Of course it is " Chazz answered in response

The others were surprised of what he had said.

" Are you really sure about that, Mr Princeton? " Crowler asked, in a surprise manner

" What does the robber looks like that you have in your mind? " Banner asked

" Well, thanks to modern technologies that Tom and Jerry were created with, we will tracked down this criminal no matter what and also I have found some secret informations and a main clue that it might owned by the culprit instead. " Chazz stated

" If you really sure about this, then we should tracked the culprit immediately before anything happens. " Zane said to him

" But... I need your help, guys... for a little assistance of course. We need to move to the final phase. " Chazz said

" Uh... what is in the final phase that you have in your mind, Chazz? " Jaden asked

" You will see... " Chazz uttered

And they went in inside of the museum of the school. Chazz prepared some of the strategic plans and well improvise traps, in order to track down the main culprit. After a hour later, the plan was set.

" There, almost done. " Chazz said

" So, what's next? Will the main culprit will be able to showed up tonight? " Bastion asked

" Yep, at exactly at before 10:15 o clock sharp. But I need someone to distract the main culprit into our trap. " Chazz said

" Maybe Master Jaden will be the one to distract the main culprit into our trap. " Jerry suggested

" Ha?! Jerry, are you crazy?! I'm not good in distracting criminals. " Jaden asked, with a complaining expression on his face

" Oh, come on. You will be the only one to do this. I knew that you can do it, Jaden. We are relied on your skills... after all, you are the best distractor ever, I'm sure of it. " Tom said, with a smile on his face

" Okay, fine! I'll do it! " Jaden said

" That's the strong spirit of a duelist " Banner said

" So, what are we waiting for? Let's proceed to the hiding place while Jaden will be waiting for the culprit to showed up and when the culprit shows up, he will able to distract him and then falls into our trap and after that, me, Tom, and Jerry will pulled off the rope from the top, and to catch him. " Chazz told them

" That's sounds a better strategy to me, Mr Chazz. " Crowler said

Then, they went proceed to the hiding place except for Jaden, who was standing in the center position, waiting for the main culprit to showed up.

A few minutes later, a mysterious person wearing a black mask came in, entered in an another door, to get in. But when the person tried to opened the door, he was been spotted by Jaden, thanks to the improvised flashlight that Jerry made with. And so, he get a small blade from his pocket, trying to attempt to attack him, and then he gave the signal to Chazz and the others.

" Now, guys! " Chazz told them

As the mysterious person had been chasing Jaden from the distance, Tom and Jerry were set up to pulled off the rope that it was hanged on the top of the ceiling. When the mysterious person reached in the center position, Chazz and the others had set up the improvised traps, and then the mysterious person was caught in those traps, trying to get away but Tom and Jerry pulled off the rope, tying him up.

After that, the mysterious person was been cornered by them. Jerry removed off the black mask, revealing the secret identity to them.

" Aha! I knew it! You must be the Mr Destler, the well known maker of ancient items. I have been searched on the internet that his shop was been bankrupt because due not paying taxes on time. And somehow, he had discovered that some of his competitors had stolen his ancient items that he had created in order to make a new ones. " Chazz stated

" That thing was happened 12 years ago. That explains why he wanted to stole the ancient properties of Duel Academy including the ancient duel monsters cards as well, so that he will created an another one, in order to hold grudge against his conspiracies who had stole his items as well. " Jerry said

" That explains why I saw those strange marks at the back door of the basement room a few days ago. It means that you didn't wash your hands but you wear gloves on your both of your hands so that no one can able to recognize it and after that when you leave out the room, you had left these strange marks behind after you stole those items, mostly at the doorknob. " Tom stated

The Academy forces and the police officers are arrived in, to arrest the suspect.

Before Destler went in the police car, he said to them " If it weren't for you, you meddling duelists scums. " and he went in

And the police leave the scene. Chancellor Sheppard approached to them, said " Job well done, everyone. You have captured the culprit. It was all thanks to you, Mr Chazz Princeton. "

" No problem at all, Chancellor. No need to thank me but to those two who had helped me to solved this case as soon as possible, I'm right? " Chazz said

" Yeah " Tom and Jerry said together

The Academy forces gathered the stolen items to be returned back again to the respective places.

" The items were returned again safe and sound. " Alexis said

" Yeah, after all, Chazz was a skilled and smart detective ever... much more like me after all. " Bastion said

" So, what should we do next, Chazz? to solved an another case? " Jerry asked, with excitement on his mind

" Well sure thing do, because... " The Chazz " will saved the day again along with... " Chazz said in response

" And " The Cat and Mouse Detectives!! " " Tom and Jerry said together

The three jumped together in excitement.

~ _Flashback Ends ~_

 _~ Return back to the present time ~_

After Chazz recalled everything of what happened from the past, Tom went back, holding the shoes on his hand.

" I got the shoes, Chazz. "

" Oh, you are quite so quick, Tom. Can I weared it now? "

" Sure thing "

And he wear the shoes that Kindaichi has been always wearing with and then he was fully ready.

" There, all set. Now, only thing that you need to do is to do his actions and movements including his voice mannerisms as well. Remember, don't be too slowed, okay? Act as a real detective solver just like from before. "

" Okay, I will, Tom. "

" Now, you are all set. Let's go! "

And the two went out of the dressing room, went downstairs, to meet up with Rika and the others.

On the other hand at the empty basement of the old Rose Hotel, Kindaichi was laying down on the floor, heavily unconscious, can't able to move freely.

Meanwhile, Jaden along with Jerry's cousin Nibbles with Tom's cousin George (from Timid Tabby), were riding on the train, going on the way to Kyoto, to meet up with Tom, Jerry and Chazz.

 **Now that the detective pair are proceed to Plan B, in tracking down Black Masked Rose and to rescued Kindaichi from her hands. And so, Tom and Jerry planned that Chazz will be disguised and dressed up as " Hajime Kindaichi " so that the police officers will be never recognized him, including Black Masked Rose as well. While they are still investigating the case, things are turned to be unexpected and surprising as Jaden along with Nibbles and George will be arrived on the way to Kyoto, to meet up with Tom, Jerry and Chazz.**

 **Will the detectives can able to find the main evidence? What will be their next move?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 13 - A Secret Note**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" A person with some better expectations will might lead to your greatest achievement in your life, despite the difficulties and hardships. Just keep on working hard with strong passion and determination. "**

 **\- Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume)**

 **" Helping one another is the greatest key of teamwork. Always to be believed in your members and act as a real positive leader to them, to finished the duty reliable and efficiency. "**

 **\- Detective Tom Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - A Secret Note

In the previous chapter, Chazz reminiscing about his first successful case in Duel Academy by tracking down the main culprit. After he recalled everything, he was ready to solved the case and to rescued Kindaichi from the hands of Black Masked Rose. On the other hand, Tom and Jerry's pet owner Jaden along with Jerry's cousin Nibbles and Tom's look alike cousin George were on the way to Kyoto City, to meet up with them.

Will our detectives can able to find the main clue that it might lead to track down Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) and to rescued Kindaichi?

Find Out

At the outside of the hotel, Akechi and Rika were standing at the post stands on both sides, watching at the view from the very farther distance while they are waiting for Tom and the others to showed up.

Rika was the first one to turn her head to him, said " Um, Akechi. I need to say to you something. "

" About what, Rika? " turns his head, slowly

" I wanted to say that... if Kindaichi was captured by the Black Masked Rose because she wants him for real but it will might happened if Mayumi will captured you for sure. "

" Why you say so? Are you saying that I will be ended up just like him? "

" That's why I was getting so anxious if she will gonna showed up, to get her revenge against me and to captured you for sure. If it will that might be happened, it will be a total disaster. "

He wrapped both of his hands on her shoulder, said " Rika, it will never let it that to happened to both of us. I know that Mayumi wants me but my love and loyalty for you will never changed forever as long you stayed by my side at all the times. "

" I promise that I will protect you at all cost even the difficult things that we are facing with. After all, you are my only childhood friend that I have with and it will never changed that way. " and hold his hand and the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner

But unbeknownst to them, Mayumi was secretly heard their conversation from behind the tree, was getting more jealous in rage than ever. She tried to provoked them but she failed when Tom along with Jerry, Chazz, Miyuki and Inspector Kenmochi arrived in.

" So, is everyone were on standby? " Tom asked

" Sure thing, Detective Tom. The entire police forces were secured the entrance and exit of the hotel so that they will make sure that some people came here, will be safe from harm. I have already told my brother on what should he do. " Rika said in response

" Oh, I see about it. Well, shall we begin the search then? " Tom commanded

And they split up into two groups: Jerry along with Rika and Miyuki while Tom along with Chazz, Akechi and Kenmochi, to searched for some clues or evidences in outside of the hotel.

On the other hand, Kindaichi was finally woke up from unconsciousness, was surprised in shocked when he was at the room of the old Rose Hotel 10 years ago. That very moment, Black Masked Rose (Rosa Lilac) enters in, making him to be surprised.

" It was you... why did you bring me here in this place? "

" Quite very obvious, isn't it, Detective Hajime Kindaichi? I brought you here because I wanted you to stayed here, just the two of us and no one can get in our way between us. " with amusement on her face

" You wanted me to become your prisoner here forever?! After those years that you have been rescued me from the fire 10 years ago and you left me without telling me. Since then, I tried to forget about the terrifying past between us and to focused on my future, along with my close friends who were supporting me when I have problems in my life. After all, you have became the worst murderer... no... the worst killer. You have killed anyone without mercy is because you wanted me so much! You took everything from me! All I wanted is freedom and to lived normal and peaceful without hatred and miseries. " with a fit of anger on his face

Making her to be angry in rage, she attempted to attacked him by her knife but Kindaichi provoked it, and a violent struggle ensues. After a few minutes later, he hit the weapon on her face, making her mask was cut off into two pieces. After that, he run off from the room and he jumped through a window, leaving her, kneeling down on the floor, gnarling, revealed her hidden ugly figure on her face. And so, she flipped up her black cape and then she went out, going to after him.

Kindaichi, was finally made out of the old building, was hiding in a large tree at the forest. After a few minutes, he runs quickly, in order to catch up with Jerry and the others. As he runs, he thought on his mind " _I will make sure that I will gonna tell to them about this. Everyone will be getting so very worried about me including Miyuki. I need to act faster so that she will never catch me._ "

And he kept on running, quickly.

On the other side, Jerry along with Rika and Miyuki were still searching for clues in the forest.

" Did you find anything? " Jerry asked

" No, not yet, Jerry. It was too hard to find something in here. I hope Hajime was okay out there and he was never been hurt so badly by Rosa. " Miyuki said, with a worried expression on her face

" I hope it will never let it that to happened, Miss Nanase. If we will gonna find the main clue and then we should rescued him no matter what. " Rika said to her, with determination expression on her face

" Thanks, Miss Rikako. " Miyuki said, with a smile on her face

They kept on searching, while they are walking, Miyuki and Rika were talking to each other.

" Um, Miss Rikako. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Miss Nanase? " turned her head, slowly

" Do you really love Mr. Akechi so much? "

" Well... " then she paused for a moment and after a few minutes, she went on " Despite all of those wonderful moments that I have with him for all those years, but the moment that I was very close to him, I feel in myself that I will never let him go from me, and I have realized that protecting someone whom you truly loved with is most stronger way of a true love relationship. "

" I see about it. I have no doubt that a strong and brave police lady just like you to be in a relationship with a superintendent police officer despite that you two are both getting mature adult that much. Just I did the same way to Hajime. "

" Yeah... " nodded her head, in a silent manner

But then, Jerry said to them " Hey! I think we finally made it. "

" What's it? " Rika asked

And they looked their heads up, saw the old building of the Rose Hotel.

" No way... is that... the old building of the Rose Hotel that it was burned by the fire 10 years ago?! " Rika said in a surprise manner

" No kidding me... " Miyuki uttered

" Let's go " Jerry said in a rush

They went in inside of the old hotel, holding their flashlights on their hands and they were surprised by the terrifying view: every entire floors of the hotel were been covered in cobwebs.

" All the entire floors of this hotel were covered in cobwebs. " Miyuki said

" Because it was already getting old because of the fire incident 10 years ago. I think this floor where Master Kindaichi met Miss Rosa Lilac a long time ago. " Jerry stated

" But how did you know that, Jerry? Hajime never tells me about that from before. " Miyuki asked

" I have read his diary a week ago when he was out of the office, buying some foods outside. It was been placed on his desk at that time. Everyone were went out for a break time except for me, that I have already finished my foods early in the morning. It was stated that he had met her when he was 7 years old. Before she became the mysterious Black Masked Rose, Miss Rosa was actually a well skilled music composer but she has a deformed figure on the left side of her face. " Jerry stated

" Why not? What was really happened to her face? " Miyuki asked, with curiosity

" She was been hit by a flammable muratic acid when she was very young kid a long time ago. Despite of her horrible condition, she was still struggling hard to finished her studies by composing musics. Her inspirations were the music composers Beethoven and Mozart." Jerry said in response

" Wow! I can't believe that she was a well skilled music composer. And then what happened next? " Miyuki asked

" I will explained all of it later. " Jerry said and he turned to Rika, asked " Do you found something, Rika? "

" I think I found something here... under in a piano table. " Rika said in response

He kneel down, pointed his flashlight to a sheet of paper that it was scattered on the floor.

" What's this? " Jerry wondered and he picked the paper from the piano table.

Then, he looks at the contents, in a silent manner.

" What was on that paper sheet, Jerry? " Rika asked

After a few seconds, he was surprised.

" What is it, Jerry? What was on that sheet of paper? " Miyuki asked

" This is the last clue that we need. " Jerry said

" That sheet of paper was the last clue? What was the content of that paper anyway? " Rika asked

" It was the music sheet score of Miss Rosa had been created with. This is was her last music masterpiece. " Jerry said in response

" her last masterpiece? What was the title of her composing music anyway? Whom she will gonna dedicated of her composing music? " Miyuki asked

" The title of this music piece was " Last Farewell of Love ". Her last music was been dedicated to no other than Master Kindaichi. " Jerry said in response

The two women were shocked in surprise of what he had said.

" Her music piece will be dedicated to Hajime?! But why? " Miyuki asked with a surprise manner on her face

But suddenly, Jerry's cellphone was ringing on his pocket.

" I will get it " and he gets it from his pocket, opened it up and then he asked " Hello? Who was it? "

" Big great news, Jerry. We have found Master Kindaichi. " Tom answered in response

" Really?! Where did you guys found him? " Jerry asked

" I will explained everything later. You three must get back here immediately at the waiting shed. " Tom told him

" Sure thing, Tom. We are on the way out. We will be going back in a minute. " Jerry said and he turned off his cellphone, placed back on his pocket

Miyuki, was surprised in relief, said " Thanks goodness, I'm so glad that Hajime was safe and sound. "

" Let's go! " Jerry said in a rush

The three went out of the old hotel building. On the other hand at the outside door of Kyoto Hotel, Jaden along with George and Nibbles were standing at the post stand, waiting for Tom and the others to arrived back.

" Why they are taking so long? " Nibbles complained

" I think they are searching for evidences in solving the case... probably. " George said to him

" I guess we need to wait for a few more minutes. I hope Tom, Jerry and Chazz were okay out there. " Jaden stated, looking at the farther distance

But unbeknownst to them, Mayumi was hiding from the trees, was watching them, hatching an evil plot, to used them as hostage baits, to lured the detectives and also Black Masked Rose as well, in order to finished her off along with Rika, her arch rival and enemy. (Note: It was revealed that she had failed to fulfilled her will as her secret accomplice). She kept on watching at them, in an evil grin smile on her face.

On the other hand, Black Masked Rose was still searching for Kindaichi in every corners of the forest. But suddenly, she stopped running, as she saw the Puppeteer of Hell, Yoichi Takato, the arch enemy of Kindaichi, was standing in behind the tree.

" So... are you still keeping searched for Kindaichi? Quite ashamed it is, Black Masked Rose or should I say the music composer, Rosa Lilac." with an amusement on his face

" Who are you anyway? How did you know about Kindaichi? " with a little mad expression on her face

And the two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

 **Now that the detectives have finally found Kindaichi and the main clue, which it was the music sheet, composed by Rosa, will be dedicated to Kindaichi, the person whom she truly cares with. Rosa, on the other hand, was been encountered the arch enemy of Kindaichi, Yoichi Takato, at the forest. Meanwhile, Mayumi, has her own evil plan, to used Tom and Jerry's friends as hostage baits to lured them and to eliminate Rosa and Rika as well, although Rosa didn't know about this and it was revealed that she had failed to fulfill as her secret accomplice.**

 **Will Kindaichi can able to find out the truth behind of her music score that it was dedicated to him? Will he can finally able to admitted his hidden feelings for her? Will Tom, Jerry along with Chazz and Rika can able to discovered the secret evil plot of Mayumi (Red Masked Death) to used their beloved friends as hostage baits in order to eliminate them?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 14 - Love That I Didn't Care**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Love is not always focused on some material ways but in an act of sympathy, kindness, giving, sharing and the most important is to forgive in one another. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**


End file.
